<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preparing for Atlantis by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760719">Preparing for Atlantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's been selected to be the Chief Science Officer for the Atlantis Expedition. And the neighbor who he had hoped to gift his cat to can't take him. Now what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, McShep Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts">squidgie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <b>Melagan</b> and <b>Spikespet7</b> for their cheerleading and hand holding to get this done!</p>
<p>This is for <b>Squidgie</b> for his generous Fandom Trumps Hate contribution... I know you're more of a dog person, but Rodney really wanted his cat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney held his breath as he opened the email. It was from the IOA and he firmly hoped it was about the position he had applied for on the Atlantis Expedition. He had been waiting to hear from them for ten days now and thought their response was overdue.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Dr. McKay,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The International Oversight Advisory is pleased to offer you the position of the Chief Scientist on the proposed Atlantis Expedition. Your academic background and experience with Stargate Command will be an asset to the Expedition.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Attached you will find the following documents:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>--your employment contract for the Expedition</i><br/>
<i>--a non-disclosure agreement</i><br/>
<i>--an outline of the initial reports to be completed and returned to the IOA</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your signature (use the links for electronic signatures below) is required on each form as soon as possible but no later than ten (10) days after receipt of this offer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If you have any questions about any of these documents, please contact me directly. I will be serving as the liaison between members of the Expedition and the IOA.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Congratulations on your selection to the team.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richard Woolsey</i><br/>
<i>IOA Liaison</i>
</p>
<p>Rodney downloaded the attachments to look them over. The NDA would probably be pretty standard, but he wanted to see what was included in the employment contract. His current contract with the SGC was pretty sweet, so he was hoping for something special.</p>
<p>Just then Fermi jumped on Rodney's lap. Rodney reached down to scritch Fermi behind his ears and the cat started purring.</p>
<p>"Damn," Rodney said gently. "That means I have to give you up. I certainly won't be allowed to take much along, much less a pet." He brought the cat into his arms for a snuggle.</p>
<p>Fermi 'mrrumphed' in a way to let Rodney know that is was dinner time and his food bowl was empty. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes?" Rodney teased. "You're not here for me, at all, are you? You're hungry."</p>
<p>The cat bumped the bottom of Rodney chin. <i>Well, maybe both.</i></p>
<p>"Let's get you fed, and I should have something myself while I read through this stuff," Rodney said, getting up from his desk. </p>
<p>Looking through the cabinet, Rodney paused for a moment. "Good thing you're not picky, How about tuna tonight?" Rodney held the can up so Fermi could see it.</p>
<p>Fermi flicked his tail and sat down to wait. </p>
<p>Rodney opened the can and scooped the food into a dish. Fermi bumped his head against Rodney's leg in a <i>Put it down! I'm stah-ving!</i> motion.</p>
<p>"Here you go!" Rodney said with a small grin.</p>
<p>Since it was a Tuesday afternoon, Rodney knew his neighbor Carole wouldn't be home from work as yet. He'd have to see if she'd be interested in taking Fermi permanently. She was generous about taking care of Fermi when Rodney was on a mission, and he knew she enjoyed taking care of the cat.</p>
<p>He made a mental note to try to catch up with her later in the evening.</p>
<p>He called John.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sheppard!" he said. "Guess who's the new Chief Science Officer for the Atlantis Expedition?"</p>
<p>"Hmm..." John hummed over the phone. "Don't tell me they gave Beckett the job?" he said.</p>
<p>Rodney spluttered. "What? Why? Oh! You're giving me a hard time, aren't you?" </p>
<p>John laughed. "Yes, I am. And congratulations! You've earned it!"</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Rodney replied. "Of course, they start off with a ton of reports they want done."</p>
<p>"And I'm going to guess you have most of them done already, then!" John said.</p>
<p>Rodney grinned. "Of course," he said smugly. "They haven't asked for anything terribly interesting, so I can finish them off and make a good first impression."</p>
<p>"First impressions are important," John agreed solemnly.</p>
<p>"As you know!" Rodney replied.</p>
<p>John had stunned Rodney with his ability to use the chair at the Ancient outpost, which made him pepper the Major with endless questions. He was lucky that Sheppard really didn't mind and soon they had moved on to other topics, although Weir kept trying to break in, trying to convince Sheppard that he was critical to the mission. </p>
<p>After General O'Neill had taken Sheppard away, Rodney had hacked into the military database to find out more about his new friend. Something about the black mark on Sheppard's record had given Rodney the heebie-jeebie's, so he sent of a question to one of his CIA contacts. That had resulted in a shit-storm of fairly epic proportions.</p>
<p>
  <i>"McKay! What did you do?" John demanded over the phone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Major Sheppard!" Rodney replied. "Good to hear from you! How are you doing? Wait! How did you get this number?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"General O'Neill gave it to me when I was transferred to his command," John replied. "Now. What. Did. You. Do?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rodney shrugged, then remembered Sheppard couldn't see him. "I just... well, call it an independent audit," he admitted.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Huh." Sheppard said and was quiet for a moment. "You must have some good... friends." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Well, let's just say I have people who owe me favors," Rodney admitted. "And, honestly, I can't tell you more than that."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then put me on that list. I owe you one, too," Sheppard replied.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Wait! No, I didn't do it for that!" Rodney protested.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Still. I guess you're stuck with me," Sheppard said.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Does that mean you're going to Atlantis with us?" Rodney asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Guess I am," Sheppard admitted with a smile.</i>
</p>
<p>From that point, Rodney had kept in regular touch with Sheppard, which sooner than Rodney expected from his previous experience with the military, turned into <i>John</i>.</p>
<p>It was a week later that a knock at the door revealed Rodney's neighbor Carole.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hey! I wanted to talk to you!" Rodney let her into the apartment.</p>
<p>"Then it's a good thing I came around," Carole replied. "I have news for you, too!"</p>
<p>"Ladies first, then," Rodney said. "I hope it's good news. Come in. Coffee?"</p>
<p>Carole shook her head. "No, too late in the day for me. And I just had dinner. Thanks," she said. She sat on the couch and Fermi jumped up next to her. "Hey, you. Good to see you," she said to the cat. </p>
<p>She looked back up at Rodney. "Well, it's good news for me, anyway," Carole said. "I put in for a promotion at work and got the job!"</p>
<p>"Good for you," Rodney answered, not that he knew anything about what Carole did, but a promotion was a promotion.</p>
<p>"And, well, the bad news is that I have to move to Baltimore," Carole went on.  "Middle of next week."</p>
<p>"Wow! That's quick!" Rodney said. </p>
<p>"I negotiated that the company would buy out my lease here and move me into a furnished apartment. Finding a place to live that fast is hard and if I can get someone else to find me a semi-decent place for the first few months, that's the best. That means all I need to take is my clothes and personal things, and don't have to mess with furniture and appliances."</p>
<p>"That's even better," Rodney replied. "Good for you!"</p>
<p>"The really bad news is that I won't be available to take care of Fermi for you anymore," Carole added with a sad look, scritching Fermi under the chin.</p>
<p>That made Rodney sit up. "And I'm going on a long term assignment soon. I was going to ask if you wanted to keep Fermi, since he's been happy with you."</p>
<p>Carole shook her head. "The new apartment is firmly no pets, sorry," she said sadly.</p>
<p>"Damn!" Rodney swore. "I don't know anyone else to even think about asking."</p>
<p>By now, Fermi had crawled into Carole's lap and she hugged him. "I don't know anyone looking for a pet, but if I find anyone, I can let you know?"</p>
<p>"That would be a help," Rodney admitted. </p>
<p>"Call the vet's office, maybe?" Carole suggested. "Since he's purebred and a rare breed, they may know someone who will at least put him in a foster home until they can find a forever home."</p>
<p>"I guess that's a better idea," Rodney frowned. "I just hate not knowing where he'd end up. And I don't want to send him back to the breeder I got him from, that's not a good option. The breeder was mostly okay, but it really felt like a glorified kitten mill."</p>
<p>"If I think of anything else, I'll let you know, but I'm going to be pretty busy packing up," Carole admitted. "And probably working long hours, since I have to turn over what I'm doing here to someone else."</p>
<p>"I appreciate you letting me know," Rodney said.</p>
<p>Carole hugged the cat. "I'm going to miss seeing you," she said into his fur. "You be a good kitty, no matter where you go."</p>
<p>"You going to be moving out, too?" Carole asked as she put Fermi down and stood up.</p>
<p>"I did manage to keep the apartment as part of the project I'm working on," Rodney admitted. "I'll have a management company dealing with keeping an eye on the place and have it cleaned once a month. I don't quite know when I'll be back, but wanted to have somewhere to go if I do."</p>
<p>"That's an amazing deal!" Carole replied. "Good luck to you on your next assignment then!"</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Rodney replied. "Good luck to you, too!"</p>
<p>As Rodney shut the door, Fermi came up and wound himself between Rodney's legs. He picked the cat up.</p>
<p>"Now what am I going to do?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>Fermi butted Rodney's chin and purred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Rodney bitched while he talked to John on the phone. "I don't know what to do about Fermi!" he said. "Carole was my best option and now she can't take him!"</p>
<p>"And who's Carole?" John asked. </p>
<p>"Oh. My neighbor. Across the hall," Rodney replied waving a hand toward her apartment. "She's moving, to Baltimore of all places! But her new place evidently won't allow pets. So now I'm stuck!"</p>
<p>"What kind of cat is it?" John said.</p>
<p>"He," Rodney corrected. </p>
<p>"What kind of cat is he?" John asked patiently.</p>
<p>"Fermi is a Bengal cat," Rodney replied.</p>
<p>"I thought Bengal's were tigers," John said, sounding puzzled.</p>
<p>"The Bengal cat is a newer breed," Rodney explained. "It's a cross between an Egyptian Mau and the Asian leopard cat. It's only been around for about 20 years and it's relatively rare."</p>
<p>"If it's rare, you should be able to find someone to take it," John said.</p>
<p>"Him!" Rodney protested.</p>
<p>"Him." John echoed. "You should be able to find a collector or a breeder to take him."</p>
<p>"A breeder won't be interested," Rodney said. "Fermi is infertile, so breeding him isn't an option at all."</p>
<p>"So what else makes him special?" John asked. </p>
<p>"Bengals are highly intelligent, which is why I looked for one," Rodney answered. "He's still relatively young, only three years old, and he's pretty energetic."</p>
<p>"How do you manage an energetic cat in an apartment?" John asked.</p>
<p>"I have a cat gym," Rodney replied. "It includes a climbing section and then a modified hamster wheel so he can run whenever he wants. And I do have to spend time every day playing with him."</p>
<p>"A hamster wheel for a cat?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Well, he does do zoomies around the apartment, mostly when I'm trying to sleep, of course," Rodney said. </p>
<p>"Zoomies?"</p>
<p>"You obviously have never had a pet," Rodney sighed.</p>
<p>"There were cats in the barn and David wanted a dog but we never did get one," John replied. "I suspect you wouldn't consider horses as a pet."</p>
<p>"Ack! No!" Rodney laughed. "Horses are not pets. At least not house pets."</p>
<p>"I thought not!" John had to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, zoomies are when Fermi just runs around the place like something is chasing him," Rodney replied. "It's a way to expend energy and it seems to be a way to just be a cat."</p>
<p>"O-o-kay," John drawled.</p>
<p>"But he's very intelligent," Rodney went on. "He'll walk on a leash, so I can take him outside. And he'll do tricks, but mostly for treats."</p>
<p>"That makes him smart, then," John laughed. "He'll only do tricks when it's worth his while!"</p>
<p>"Too true!" Rodney agreed.</p>
<p>"If he's that well-trained, too bad you can't take him with us," John replied. </p>
<p>"Yeah, too bad," Rodney sighed.</p>
<p>"So, what else is up?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Just packing up the apartment so I can leave for however long I need to," Rodney said. "Mostly making sure my personal things are secure and that I can eat up the food I have so nothing goes bad."</p>
<p>"You're keeping your apartment?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Might as well," Rodney said. "I can afford it and the idea of having some place to come back to is nice."</p>
<p>"Good for you!" John said.</p>
<p>"Listen, I need to finish up a report the IOA asked for," Rodney said. "Talk to you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" John agreed. "I'm moving to the Mountain tomorrow, and O'Neill's promised me a 'fuck-ton of reading' so I can catch up on the program."</p>
<p>"Read it all," Rodney said. "I can't tell you more than that from here, but anything O'Neill gives you will be important."</p>
<p>"Pretty much figured that out," John admitted. "But good to know."</p>
<p>Rodney was up too late finishing up the report that was due, but he knew that it was important to keep the IOA at least relatively happy. They were his boss, essentially, and this was a job he wanted to keep. He sent it off, checked that Fermi had water in his bowl, set an alarm so he would get up at a semi-reasonable hour, and crawled into bed.</p>
<p>Waking with a start, Rodney thought. <i>Why can't I take Fermi?</i></p>
<p>Rolling over to see the cat on the other side of the bed, Rodney said, "Think you want to go on an adventure?"</p>
<p>Fermi opened his eyes enough to give Rodney an inscrutable look and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>Rodney lay awake, organizing rationale to be able to take Fermi with him. He fell back asleep at some point, waking when the alarm went off.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Rodney groaned. "What was I thinking?" It was much too early to be up.</p>
<p>Fermi walked across Rodney, stepping on a kidney, helping make the decision that Rodney needed to get up to go to the bathroom, if nothing else.</p>
<p>As he packed up belongings that should go into better storage than an empty apartment, Rodney considered the angles on asking about taking Fermi with him.</p>
<p>"Oh, the heck with it," he decided. "The worst they can do is say no."</p>
<p>Going to his computer, Rodney sent Woolsey an email, outlining his request. He read it over to make sure it didn't sound too crazy and pressed <i>send</i>.</p>
<p>He went back to his packing, which took most of the rest of the afternoon. </p>
<p>When he finally checked his email about dinnertime, among the replies from several of the other scientists that were going on the Expedition, he found one from Woolsey.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. McKay,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While your request is unusual, you have a reasonable argument and a sensible plan of action. I must bring your request to the rest of the IOA, since they will make the final determination.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When I hear back from them, I will let you know.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richard Woolsey</i>
</p>
<p>"Huh. At least it wasn't an immediate 'no'," he said to Fermi. "Well, I guess I should practice what I preach. How about a walk?"</p>
<p>Rodney dug the harness and leash he had gotten and put it on Fermi. Fermi didn't seem unhappy, which Rodney counted as a win. He walked up and down the hall of the apartment building once, so both of them were comfortable using the leash.</p>
<p>Once outside, Fermi perked up. Rodney went around the one side of the building that had a small green space. It was more decorative than anything, but there was grass and some bushes for Fermi to explore. </p>
<p>"Oh, think you're so smart?" Rodney bitched as he untangled the leash from yet another bush. Fermi sat patiently, watching. "Don't laugh at me! You're the one in a tangle!"</p>
<p>Fermi gave a small <i>mrrow</i>, which Rodney didn't think sounded too apologetic, but didn't try to pull away as Rodney worked with the leash.</p>
<p>"I've had enough," Rodney muttered, "even if you haven't." He looked down at his sweaty shirt. "And I need a shower! Come on, we're going in."</p>
<p>Fermi came willingly, giving a small shake to dislodge some of the greenery in his fur.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll brush you first!" Rodney promised. His stomach gave a small gurgle. "Right after I order some dinner."</p>
<p>Deciding that pizza would be in short supply away from Earth -- and it had been pretty unreliable at the SGC -- Rodney ordered a large pie, knowing he could eat it between tonight and tomorrow. </p>
<p>Not expecting to hear from John since O'Neill and Jackson should be keeping him busy, Rodney sat at his computer to answer the day's emails. </p>
<p>He was especially pleased to find that the IOA had approved Radek Zelenka to join the Expedition. He and Radek had exchanged correspondence when he was in Russia and knew the Czech would be able to keep up with him. It turned out Radek was already at Area 51 and would be in the Mountain by the end of the week.</p>
<p>Rodney frowned at the long, rambling email from Elizabeth Weir. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, so he put that aside and decided to ask her when he got to the Mountain. If it was really important, she'd ask again.</p>
<p>Looking over the list of science personnel she had included, there were names he was not familiar with. Most of those were in fields he didn't normally work in, but a couple were in fields parallel to his own. Either they were fresh grads, not always a bad thing, or working for the government and couldn't publish. He'd have to see if she, or maybe Woolsey, had a CV for them. He decided it didn't hurt to ask, so he included them both on the email, asking for credentials and contact information.</p>
<p>He was surprised to get an almost immediate reply from Weir.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. McKay,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The background of those selected to go on the Expedition is outside of your area of concern. They have been vetted by the IOA and, as such, have been approved to travel to Atlantis.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If you have any specific concerns, you can raise those directly with me when we meet at the SGC.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. Elizabeth Weir</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Expedition Leader</i>
</p>
<p>"Huh." Rodney muttered. He looked closer and the reply had been sent only to him and not to Woolsey. Deciding not to start something before the Expedition even got started, he filed the email away and went back to the rest of the messages in his inbox.</p>
<p>In the morning, he found a reply from Woolsey, copied to Weir, that included everything he had asked for. He thanked Woolsey and set to reading.</p>
<p>The handful of new grads were... okay. Only time would tell. He hoped they had other skills that would make them useful. </p>
<p>Huh. He made a mental note to see what other skills people had. At the very least they'd need someone who could sew more than a seam -- which was Rodney's limit -- and maybe someone who could knit. Since they'd be on their own for a while, soft skills would be at a premium.</p>
<p>He reached out to a couple of the people he didn't know, asking them to meet with him at their earliest convenience. If nothing else, he figured he'd catch up once they were all at the SGC.</p>
<p>Then there was the last half dozen who he really didn't want to take across the street, much less with the Expedition to Atlantis. A couple of names he had to dig deep to find out more about, but there had been some questionable results in some of their work. A couple had been outright accused of stealing from their colleagues. He had found a single published paper from one that was horrible to read and contained several basic mistakes. </p>
<p>After the brusque reply from Weir last night, he decided to wait until he saw her in person to see why she thought they deserved to come with them to Atlantis.</p>
<p>Knowing he was moving to the Mountain tomorrow, he had to finish up with any packing he needed to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding to be an optimist, Rodney packed up food and toys, put Fermi in his carrier and took him to the Mountain. He'd have to come back to his apartment at some point to supervise what he wanted moved, but he had enough with him for a couple of weeks.</p>
<p>He ran into Sam Carter on his way to his room.</p>
<p>"McKay! Finally" she greeted him. "I need to know..." She stared at the cat carrier on the flatbed trolley he was pushing. "Is that a cat?"</p>
<p>"Sam, meet Fermi!" Rodney greeted her. </p>
<p>"What are you doing with a cat?" she asked.</p>
<p>"The placement I had planned on for him fell through and so, well, I've asked if he can go to Atlantis with the Expedition," he explained.</p>
<p>"But..." she sputtered. "A cat?"</p>
<p>Rodney shrugged. "Why not?" he countered. "He's from an intelligent breed, infertile -- so there's no worry about spreading any feline DNA anywhere, and, well... I wasn't going to leave him."</p>
<p>Sam leaned in to look closer. "He's beautiful!" She looked up. "Will he bite?"</p>
<p>"He never has," Rodney said. "Come with me to the room and you can meet him there. He has his harness on, but I don't want him to get loose in the Mountain, if I can help it.""</p>
<p>"Sure," Sam agreed.</p>
<p>"Okay, what did you need to know?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right," Sam nodded. "It's about your proposal to use the ZPM to dial the Gate," she started. She asked questions about some of his assumptions and they worked back and forth on their walk.</p>
<p>"This is me," Rodney said when they came to one of a series of nondescript doors in the living quarters area. "Take the carrier and I'll get the rest of my stuff."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Rodney to empty the trolley. He figured he'd unpack clothes and such later, but he had placed the duffle bag with his clothes and toiletries on the bed, so he could find that when he needed them. He put a litter box in a corner and set up some water and food for Fermi.</p>
<p>"Okay, put the carrier on the floor and I'll open it," Rodney directed. Rodney leaned over and opened the door. </p>
<p>Fermi hesitated for a moment and then poked his head out. </p>
<p>"Can I?" Sam asked, reaching out toward the cat.</p>
<p>"He's pretty friendly," Rodney nodded. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>Sam held her hand out in front of Fermi and after a sniff, Fermi must have figured Sam was acceptable and then rubbed his head on her hand. Sam moved slowly and scooped Fermi into her arms.</p>
<p>"Oh, so soft!" she cooed. "And you are beautiful" She cuddled the cat to her chest. </p>
<p>"He seems to like you," Rodney agreed. </p>
<p>"Wish I had time for a pet," Sam said. "But I'm gone to much to really justify one."</p>
<p>"I was lucky," Rodney admitted. "I had a neighbor in my apartment building who would take him when I would be out of town. But she's moving and can't have pets in her new place, otherwise I would have let her have Fermi."</p>
<p>"That's the problem with a house," Sam agreed. "I have someone who comes in once a week to clean, do laundry, and keep the fridge reasonably stocked. Cassie's off at college, and she's not allowed pets where she is. So there's no one who can help me out."</p>
<p>"Too bad," Rodney replied. "If the IOA won't let me take him to Atlantis, I'll have to look for someone who can take him in."</p>
<p>"Keep me in the loop," Sam said. "If you need help placing him, maybe I can help."</p>
<p>"Sure thing," Rodney agreed. "Okay, Fermi should be okay here. Let's go back to the labs. We can look at those changes you want to make in the ZedPM set up."</p>
<p>It was late when Rodney finally got back to the room and Fermi <i>mrrow'd</i> at him at being left alone in a new place for so long.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Rodney said, scritching Fermi behind the ears. "Got carried away. Tomorrow should be better."</p>
<p>Rodney put the <i>do not disturb</i> sign on his room. That meant he'd be responsible for his own laundry and cleaning, but he wanted to make sure no one left the door open so that Fermi might get out. The thought of searching for a cat in the Mountain was a nightmare.</p>
<p>The most important part of the next day was meeting up with the science staff going to Atlantis. Zelenka was due to arrive the day after, but there were plenty of others he didn't know and needed to meet up with.</p>
<p>Rodney also reached out to Weir, hoping to discuss some of the staff she had selected that Rodney would prefer not to take with them.</p>
<p>Most of the meetings were relatively benign. Rodney had decided to save some time by not meeting with the questionable staff until he had a chance to discuss them with Weir. Who, he was annoyed to see, had not yet gotten back to him.</p>
<p>Rodney ran into John over dinner.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Rodney said, setting his tray down at John's table. "How's it going?"</p>
<p>"I'm drowning in reading," John moaned. "There is just so much and O'Neill has given me access to everything."</p>
<p>"Read as much as you can, then," Rodney said, pointing his fork at John to emphasize his point.. "There's a lot of weird stuff out there and SG-1 has seen a lot of it. So the more you know, the better prepared you'll be."</p>
<p>"I know, I know," John said, nodding. "And some of it really is completely fucked up."</p>
<p>"Have you met up with Weir... oh, right, sorry," Rodney realized what he was asking. "Who's the commanding officer?"</p>
<p>"Colonel Marshall Sumner," John replied. "Don't know him, but he's a Marine. Word is he's a stickler for rules and the chain of command."</p>
<p>"You going to be able to work with him?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>John shrugged. "I'll manage," he replied neutrally. "He's already passed word that I'm assigned to you for whatever you need."</p>
<p>"Where do you fit in the chain of command?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"Dunno," John said. But Rodney heard the frustration in his voice. "It's technically a mixed command, since Sumner is a Marine and I'm Air Force. But as far as I've seen so far, the rest of the military contingent are all Marines, so I'm the odd man out."</p>
<p>"Well, I suspect I can find something for you to do," Rodney grinned. "But that also kinda sucks." He looked at John's tray. "You going to eat that pudding?"</p>
<p>"Thanks," John gave a small smile. "I think. And, yes, you can have the pudding. I got it for you."</p>
<p>Rodney fought a blush. "Hey, I need to check on Fermi," Rodney said. "Come back and meet him."</p>
<p>"Sure. Have you heard anything about taking him yet?" John asked. </p>
<p>"Not yet," Rodney admitted, "but I'm working with no-news-is-good-news at the moment."</p>
<p>"You? An optimist?" John laughed. </p>
<p>"Hey! I can be!" Rodney protested. </p>
<p>"Sure...." John drawled. </p>
<p>"Shut up and come and meet my cat," Rodney said with a pleased grin.</p>
<p>Rodney cautiously opened the door, making sure Fermi didn't escape. He found the cat sleeping on his bed.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure, sleep now," Rodney complained. "And you'll be up all night!"</p>
<p>"You don't sleep that much anyway," John said. He leaned in to pet Fermi. "You are good looking."</p>
<p>"First Sam Carter and now you," Rodney said. "Cat's going to get a complex."</p>
<p>"Like he doesn't have one already," John replied as Fermi climbed into John's lap. </p>
<p>"Umm... I have some movies on my laptop, if you want to stay for a while," Rodney offered.</p>
<p>John smiled. "Love to."</p>
<p>Rodney booted up the laptop he had downloaded movies to, shoved his duffle bag under the bed, and rearranged John so they could lay next to each other. Fermi settled down on John's lap, happy for the attention, and Rodney put the laptop on his own lap, angling it so they could watch together.</p>
<p>John snuggled next to him, warm against his side. "Wish we could do more," he said softly.</p>
<p>"Not going to take any chances," Rodney said. "O'Neill doesn't give a fuck, but I don't know Sumner and if he's a stickler for rules, I don't want to put you on his bad side before we go to Pegasus."</p>
<p>"Thanks," John replied. </p>
<p>Rodney fell asleep before the end of the movie. He woke in the morning to find John had draped a blanket over him before leaving, and Fermi demanding to be fed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Dr. McKay,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The IOA has reviewed your request to be able to take your cat with you to Atlantis and has agreed that the cat can be your 'personal' item for the Expedition.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You will be responsible for the animal and will need to provide any supplies (food, etc) that will be needed. Also, you will need to have the cat checked out by a zoologist, preferably one from the Expedition, who will be comfortable acting as a veterinarian.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richard Woolsey</i>
</p>
<p>"Huh," Rodney said to himself. "That wasn't half as hard as it could have been."</p>
<p>Fermi came up to Rodney.</p>
<p>"You're going on an adventure with us," Rodney told the animal as he ran his hand through his fur. "Good thing, since I didn't know what I was going to do otherwise."</p>
<p>Fermi sat down and began grooming himself.</p>
<p>Rodney pulled up the CVs of the science staff and found a zoologist. Well, the public CV for Dr. Juan Fischer said 'zoologist' but he knew that he was also a 'xenobiologist' who would help them deal with any animals they encountered on their trip. He sent off an email requesting a meeting, and got back an almost immediate reply agreeing to a time tomorrow.</p>
<p>The meeting with the zoologist went well. Fermi was his usual charming self and suffered through the examination. Turned out that Fischer was a 'cat person' and was charmed that Rodney thought to ask to bring Fermi along on the Expedition.</p>
<p>Rodney wasn't used to charming someone accidentally like this. It was an unusual feeling.</p>
<p>"I need to order cat food to take with us for the Expedition. Tell me what I should be ordering," Rodney asked. </p>
<p>Fischer went through his opinion on the various brands and then how Rodney should figure out how much to purchase. </p>
<p>Putting Fermi back on his leash, Rodney said, "Thank you! This was very helpful. And if you'd send a brief report to Mr. Woolsey, I'd appreciate that."</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Fischer promised. "Good to meet you both!"</p>
<p>He took Fermi back to the room the long way, to allow the cat to stretch his legs for a bit. The small bedroom didn't allow for much exercise and Rodney hoped a longer walk would help them both.</p>
<p>Rodney found himself walking past some office space and encountered Colonel Sumner in the hall.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay! What the fuck is that?" Sumner demanded, backing away.</p>
<p>"It's my cat," Rodney said, the <i>duh</i> going unsaid. "He's my personal item for the Expedition."</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Sumner took another step back.</p>
<p>Fermi sat down and immediately starting licking his butt-hole. </p>
<p>Rodney realized the Fermi was an excellent judge of character.</p>
<p>"I made a request to the IOA and I have their permission," Rodney said calmly. He fought to not make this a thing, since John had to work with this man.</p>
<p>Sumner sneezed.</p>
<p>"Well, god-dammit, I'm allergic to cats! Get him out of here!" Sumner ground out. And sneezed again.</p>
<p>Rodney scooped up Fermi and backed away.</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware," Rodney said. "The breed is hypoallergenic, you must have a serious allergy."</p>
<p>"I do," Sumner replied.</p>
<p>"Then I will go back the way I came," Rodney said. He moved to the corner of the hallway before putting Fermi back down again.</p>
<p>When they got on the elevator, Rodney mused aloud. "Huh. If he has that serious of an allergy to cats, how does he function in the field when there could be animals of any sort running around?"</p>
<p>He tucked that thought away for later.</p>
<p>Rodney left Fermi in his room and went off to meet with some of the other science staff he didn't know.</p>
<p>When the last person left Rodney's office, he was exhausted. He had been in charge of labs before, but in his own area. He knew the breadth of disciplines was necessary for where they were going but he had to work harder to have a get-to-know-you type conversation with someone's whose specialty was something like geology. </p>
<p>The only good part of all of this was that once he met with everyone, he could create some 'department heads' and not have to deal directly with all of these people all the time.</p>
<p>Rodney almost snapped when there was a tap at his office door.</p>
<p>John stuck his head in. "Hey! You done for the day yet? Thought maybe we could go into town for some food?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes!" Rodney nodded. "Getting out of here for even a couple of hours will be good!"</p>
<p>John looked down at his uniform. "I need to change and put on civvies. Meet you at the elevator in 30?"</p>
<p>"Perfect," Rodney agreed. "I need a quick shower and can feed Fermi before we go."</p>
<p>John grinned. "See you shortly."</p>
<p>Rodney made a brief check of his email, mostly to see if Weir had replied to any of his questions. He was sending her daily reports on what he was doing and copied Woolsey on anything that wasn't trivial. It was frustrating that she hadn't replied to anything. Woolsey at least sent back a <i>Thank you</i> to anything he sent.</p>
<p>Rodney was a few minutes late, having run into Zelenka on his way to his room. Rodney found a clean polo shirt and khakis and threw them on after a quick shower. He noticed that John looked particularly nice in a sports jacket, button-down shirt and dress pants. </p>
<p>"You clean up good," Rodney said. He looked down at himself. "Am I okay for wherever we're going?"</p>
<p>"You're fine," John promised. "It's not a fancy place."</p>
<p>John had scoped out a steakhouse that had good online reviews and that Sgt Siler had recommended, that also wasn't O'Malleys.  Siler strongly recommended he stay away from O'Malleys and, if he ever did go there, to never mention the SGC. John had requisitioned a car from the base pool and drove them to the restaurant. Being a few minutes early for the reservation John had made, that sat in the bar and ordered drinks.</p>
<p>As John paid for the drinks, rather than run a tab, Rodney realized he was an idiot.</p>
<p>"Is this a date?" Rodney hissed, looking around to make sure no one else heard him.</p>
<p>John shifted warily. "Maybe?" But there was hope in his eyes.</p>
<p>Rodney grinned. "Okay, I'm supposedly the smartest man in the room and I'm feeling pretty stupid. How long have we been dating?"</p>
<p>"Since Antarctica?" John hazarded.</p>
<p>Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm a pretty poor boyfriend, then." He looked John up and down. "And where's all the hot sex I should be getting?"</p>
<p>John blushed. "Well, nothing's going to happen in the Mountain, obviously. I was going to ask if maybe you could take a day off. We could check out of the Mountain after work and spend the night in a nice hotel. You could get someone to check on Fermi and we'd be back in twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Rodney challenged with a smile. "And if we leave after work one day, and I take off the next, we could do two nights? Will your leave arrangement let you do that?"</p>
<p>John nodded. "It should!"</p>
<p>"Let me clear a day on my schedule and see what we can work out," Rodney promised. "I bet Carter would take Fermi for me."</p>
<p>John smiled. </p>
<p>Dinner was fun and, now that Rodney realized they were in a relationship, the snarkiness became innuendo and he was glad they were out in public. Otherwise, he doubted he could keep his hands off John.</p>
<p>John walked him back to his room and damnit, Rodney wasn't a fourteen year old girl who was miffed because he wasn't getting a good-night kiss. </p>
<p>"Night!" John said. </p>
<p>"Thanks for dinner," Rodney said. "That was a good idea."</p>
<p>John nodded and then went off toward his own room.</p>
<p>Rodney still wanted that kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney had set his alarm for early the next morning so he could stake out Weir's office. </p>
<p>He swung by the mess for a large coffee and found a seat where he could see the door to Weir's office. It was another hour before she came by.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay!" she said as he approached. "We don't have a meeting scheduled."</p>
<p>"You're right," Rodney said evenly. "We don't have a meeting scheduled. I need some of your time about some of the science personnel you've placed on the mission. I've researched their qualifications..."</p>
<p>Weir held up a hand. "That research is not needed, and everyone selected will stay on the Expedition. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm expecting a call that I cannot miss." </p>
<p>She then walked into her office and shut the door.</p>
<p>Rodney stared at the door.</p>
<p>He went back to the chair and opened his email. Time to fight fire with fire.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. Weir,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm sorry that we have not yet had a chance to meet to discuss some of my questions about the science staff.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My calendar is available to you and if none of my open slots are at your convenience, let me know and I will be glad to re-arrange my schedule to suit yours.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>--Dr. Rodney McKay</i>
  <br/>
  <i>--Chief Science Officer</i>
</p>
<p>He copied Woolsey and sent the message. </p>
<p>Closing his laptop, he figured now was as good a time to talk to Carson as any.</p>
<p>Rodney finally had to ask Walter where Carson was working, since he was not in any of the labs set aside for Expedition members. Turns out Carson had taken over space in a seldom-used area of the Mountain, having given Sam Carter the excuse that he had some materials that were <i>bio-hazards</i> and he shouldn't share lab space with anyone else.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Rodney muttered.</p>
<p>Walter shrugged. "That's all I know," he said with a frown. </p>
<p>"Huh," Rodney replied. If Walter didn't know, no one knew.</p>
<p>Rodney had to use his administrative over-ride to get into the lab. The door was locked and no one answered when he knocked on it.</p>
<p>"Rodney!" Carson beamed. "Sorry, didn't know it was you. I'm trying to keep just anyone out of the lab."</p>
<p>Rodney looked around. This was some pretty good lab space and it was half empty, as far as he could see. </p>
<p>"Just working on some reports for the IOA and for Weir that need to be done," Rodney had decided to throw Weir under the bus at this point, mostly to see what would happen.</p>
<p>"Is Dr. Weir not satisfied with what I've sent her so far?" Carson frowned.</p>
<p>Biting back a sigh, Rodney said, "She's promised me copies of your work and hasn't had time to send them to me, but told me I could get them from you directly."</p>
<p>Carson looked puzzled. "But she said I wasnae supposed to share what I'm doing with anyone."</p>
<p>Rodney did sigh with that. "Carson, I'm the Chief Science Officer for the Expedition," he said patiently. "Why wouldn't she share whatever you're doing with me?"</p>
<p>"I did wonder," Carson replied slowly. He seemed to consider. "She sent you to me directly?"</p>
<p>"Why else would I be here?" Rodney temporized. He didn't quite want to lie any more than he had to, but now he was damned curious about what Carson was doing.</p>
<p>"True. True." Carson decided that was good enough. He went over to his computer and tapped at the keyboard for a bit. "Okay, I've just sent you copies of everything I've sent to Dr. Weir."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Rodney replied. "And I hate to ask since I can see you're busy, I need the fitness reports for the medical staff by the end of the day tomorrow. I have a report due to the IOA about all the staff in the Science department and your medical staff falls into that category."</p>
<p>"Bugger," Carson muttered. "I haven't even started on that."</p>
<p>"Carson!" Rodney replied. "You've known about this for over a week and you have sixteen medical staff that have to be evaluated."</p>
<p>"All right," Carson said with a nod. "It'll put me behind on Dr. Weir's work, but, you're right, I was aware of it. Time has just slipped away from me."</p>
<p>"If Dr. Weir gives you a hard time, let me know," Rodney tried to be helpful. It would also let him know how invested Weir was in whatever Carson was doing for her.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you!" Carson replied.</p>
<p>"I'll let you get back to your work, then!" Rodney said. "Send me whatever you have in an email."</p>
<p>"I will!" Carson replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney called "come in!" to a sharp rap on his door.</p>
<p>John came in and stopped at the entrance. To be fair, there wasn't much room to move around. It wasn't a large room to begin with, and now it was full of boxes.</p>
<p>"What the heck, McKay?" John demanded.</p>
<p>"I got my delivery of cat food and the morons delivered it to my room instead of to the storage room it was supposed to go to," Rodney sighed. "Now I have to get it moved there."</p>
<p>"I'll... I'll get someone to help," John offered.</p>
<p>"Could you?" Rodney replied. "That would be great!"</p>
<p>"What all do you have here?" John asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"Cat food," Rodney replied patiently. "And, well, some dry food for times I may not be able to feed him. And... some treats, of course!"</p>
<p>"Of course," John echoed. "How much food is here?"</p>
<p>"It's essentially forty cases of twenty-four cans, although the Iams has more cans in a case since the cans are smaller," Rodney replied. "Twenty pounds of dry food, although some of that is freeze-dried, so there's more volume to the weight."</p>
<p>"How did you figure out how much you needed?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Well, there's a zoologist going on the Expedition who had some good advice to share, so I listened carefully," Rodney started.</p>
<p>"Is that what it takes?" John grinned.</p>
<p>"Stop, you!" Rodney pointed a finger in John's direction.</p>
<p>John held up his hands in surrender. "Go on, you were saying..."</p>
<p>"Anyway, the vet says that feral cats live mostly off a mouse a day," Rodney replied. "So while cats will drink water, if they get wet food they don't need as much drinking water. Dry food should be a supplement or in case I need to go longer than normal between feedings."</p>
<p>"That makes sense," John nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, a mouse is about a tuna-can of food, so a tuna-can of food per ten pounds of cat is a day's worth," Rodney continued. "Since Fermi is about fifteen pounds, that's two-ish cans of food a day. Two cans a day for about fifteen months, is about nine hundred cans of food. I rounded it up to forty cases of wet food and added on the dry food and treats."</p>
<p>John was quiet as he looked over the stack of food.</p>
<p>"It comes out to about two hundred pounds, or about twelve cubic feet," Rodney went on. "I'm working so that it'll be about fifteen cubic feet of goods when it's done. It's more than most of everyone gets for their 'personal item' but, well, since I'm allowed, I'm doing it."</p>
<p>"Fifteen months?" John asked softly.</p>
<p>Rodney shrugged. "Carter says the Daedalus should be ready in about twelve months, but I'm not going to plan on that as a hard and fast number. It may be ten but the reality is that she's pulled into too many different directions. The help from the Asgard is good, but that's limited to need-to-know and there's no good backup for her."</p>
<p>"There's no one else here to help her?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, there is," Rodney replied. "But, honestly? We're taking some of the best folk with us to Atlantis. So we need to plan for some worst-case scenarios in case the Daedalus is late."</p>
<p>"O'Neill's promised to come for us in twelve months," John said. "He'll get the Asgard or the Tok'ra or someone to come."</p>
<p>"And if something happens to him?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>John didn't have an answer to that.</p>
<p>"I'm just being practical," Rodney finally said. "If we hope for twelve months but plan for fifteen, folk will be happier."</p>
<p>"Rodney, we aren't taking that much food for <i>people</i>!" John admitted.</p>
<p>"What?" Rodney squawked.</p>
<p>"I've seen the supply lists that Weir put together," John replied. "I'm not a supply expert, but there's barely six months worth of food on it. And nowhere near enough other supplies, like spare clothing and footwear. Minimal foul weather gear and not enough ammunition."</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Rodney breathed.</p>
<p>"I tried to bring it up to Sumner, but he blew me off," John said. "He said Weir was in charge of supplies and he didn't have time to double check what she was doing."</p>
<p>"Do you have a copy of the list?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"You should be getting that as Chief Science Officer, I would think," John replied. "But, sure, I can send you what I have."</p>
<p>Rodney grabbed his laptop to open his email and winced. "Damn, I've been ignoring a lot of what Weir sends, since it's mostly demands for things I've already sent her. This is my fault."</p>
<p>"Not yours," John said. "According to the Charter the IOA set up, she's in charge of making sure we have enough supplies. Either she's ignorant, delusional or she's not delegating properly."</p>
<p>"You're going to make me read that damn Charter, aren't you?" Rodney asked, searching through his email.</p>
<p>"If you haven't, you should," John replied. "It gives you a lot of discretionary powers that I think she's hoping you won't use."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Rodney looks up at John.</p>
<p>"You have final say on all science staff, for one," John said. "And that you decide who can and cannot go off-world once we get to Atlantis."</p>
<p>"Ha! I can finally get rid of Kavanaugh," Rodney crowed. John could see when the second part of that settled in Rodney's brain. "Wait? Off world? My staff?"</p>
<p>"Rodney." John said patiently. "The soldiers Sumner has selected are just that, <i>soldiers</i>. They don't know Ancient equipment from... from anything. Someone has to go with a team to decide if something is important or not."</p>
<p>"None of my staff are prepared to be on a team!" Rodney protested. "I've been through the Gate, but I wouldn't consider myself a candidate for a team!"</p>
<p>"My point exactly!" John replied. "I'd want you on a team in a heartbeat, and your scientists are going to be important. They're going to get themselves killed if they don't learn some basics."</p>
<p>"But... there's no time!" Rodney shot back.</p>
<p>"Make time," John said firmly. "They all need some weapons training, even if it's how to not kill themselves with one. It's not going to be a picnic out there and you know it."</p>
<p>Rodney sat back and frowned. "I know, but..."</p>
<p>"I don't want to see <i>you</i> die from something you could have protected yourself from," John said firmly. "Or anyone else, for that matter."</p>
<p>Rodney felt absurdly pleased at the thought that John cared about him personally.</p>
<p>"Dinner?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, let me feed Fermi and we can go," Rodney replied. </p>
<p>Over dinner, Rodney asked, "So, what do you know about... oh.... sewing? Or... cooking?"</p>
<p>John looked puzzled. "What?"</p>
<p>"Just a thought," Rodney replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit, Weir!" Rodney muttered to himself. He had been trying to reach her for days and just found out that she had left the Mountain and would be in Washington for <i>the next few days.</i> Doing what, she didn't say.</p>
<p>She wouldn't answer any of his questions about the scientists that he really, really wanted to dump from the Expedition. The Charter would let him do that, but he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot and was trying really hard to get Weir involved.</p>
<p>He also needed to talk with her about her plan for supplies they were to be taking with them. After John's revelation, he had looked carefully at the supply lists and was dismayed at what was -- and wasn't -- there. </p>
<p>Figuring he had some of the brightest minds on the planet available to him, he went to them for advice</p>
<p>He looked around the room. Radek Zelenka, Miko Kusinagi, David Parrish, and Peter Grodin looked back at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"I find I have a dilemma that I'm hoping you can help me with," Rodney started. "I know each of you well enough that I'm hoping I can count on your... discretion."</p>
<p>"Is that why Major Sheppard is not here?" Radek teased. </p>
<p>Rodney found himself blushing. "He needs full deniability in this," Rodney admitted. "It's just that there's a number of things that are... off, and Dr. Weir is stonewalling me. She won't return my calls or requests for meetings, or she puts me off with some variation of <i>I'm in charge, don't ask questions.</i>"</p>
<p>"But you are the Chief Science Officer!" David exclaimed. "Why won't she talk to you?"</p>
<p>"If I knew that, I could do something about it," Rodney snarked. "But at this point, I need to carefully work around her. If I don't do it right, I could find myself off the Expedition. Which is the last thing I want to happen."</p>
<p>"Okay, what sort of problems are you having?" Miko asked.</p>
<p>"First of all, there's at least six science staff that are scheduled to go with us that shouldn't," Rodney said. "Minit, Christianson, Na, Pinsky, Holder, and Sperrazza."</p>
<p>"I wondered about a couple of them," Grodin admitted. "I've run into Minit and Na and they can't follow orders and haven't done reports on the work they're supposed to be doing. And the few reports they have turned in are pretty shoddy."</p>
<p>"I know one," Miko said in disgust. "Pinsky stole his data from his lab partner and passed it off as his own. The lab partner couldn't prove it in time, and Pinsky's gotten away with it. And, like Peter said, he's behind on reports on his work."</p>
<p>"Christianson is just an idiot," Radek added. "I haven't even seen her around and she's not done any work."</p>
<p>"Sperrazza..." David mused. "The name's familiar, he's on the botony list, but no idea. I haven't seen him... her? Don't know."</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Rodney nodded. "Even before we head to Atlantis, their work is shoddy at best. I have a dozen names we could replace them with, but Weir won't have anything to do with it. According to the Charter, I'm supposed to be able to manage all science staff. I just wanted to get along with Weir, especially since she won't even make time to meet with me. Going to another galaxy with someone I've pissed off is not a good idea."</p>
<p>"Too true," Radek grumbled.</p>
<p>"And, it gets worse," Rodney said. </p>
<p>Groden groaned. "Really?"</p>
<p>Rodney recounted his exchange with John about food supplies.</p>
<p>Everyone looked appalled at that information.</p>
<p>"And if the food supply is that bad, what about anything else?" Rodney asked. </p>
<p>Miko hesitated. "I'm going to have to say, I've never been through the Stargate," she offered. "And I've been around just long enough to know that Gate travel is not safe. We should have some training. Weapons, self-defense... something."</p>
<p>Rodney pointed. "Exactly! And information about Gate travel should be in... mission reports!"</p>
<p>"We don't have access to those," Radek pointed out.</p>
<p>"That I <i>can</i> fix," Rodney said. He tapped at his tablet for a moment. "Okay, you all have access to mission reports. If nothing else, that should give us some ideas of things we need to add to the supply list."</p>
<p>David Parrish looked around. "Can I ask why Carson Beckett isn't here? He heads up medical and that will be an important position."</p>
<p>Rodney hesitated, then decided he needed to be transparent. </p>
<p>"Carson's a friend, but I have some problems with some of the projects he's been working on," Rodney admitted. "He's doing a couple of things that are specifically at Weir's request and he only gave me what I have on those projects when I insisted." What Carson had sent him were incomplete or preliminary reports and he wasn't sure he could get away with the "Weir said" bit again. "What little I've been able to find out wouldn't survive an Ethics review."</p>
<p>"I know Dr. Beckett from a project we both worked on in the UK," Grodin offered. "And he's not practiced medicine in years. If going through the Stargate is at all dangerous, I'm not sure he'll have the skills we'll need."</p>
<p>"Richard Woolsey is the liaison to the IOA," Rodney said. "He'll listen to me, but he's not the final decision maker. I think we have one chance to make waves, and I'll need help with making as airtight a case as we can."</p>
<p>"Let me go through the mission reports," Miko offered. "Let me see what I can get from them directly, and then figure out what else we should be looking at."</p>
<p>Peter said, "David and I can look at the supply lists. There are some basic things that I've asked for that have been denied. I suspect I'm not the only one?" The others nodded. "We can go around and see what's been denied."</p>
<p>"Radek and I can document our staffing," Rodney said. "Besides the six obvious 'nevers' I'm going to suspect we all have a couple more that are borderline. In addition, I have at least two I'd like to get rid of. Woolsey will give me CVs, but we have to dig into their backgrounds and their work."</p>
<p>"We also need to look at the medical staff," Radek pointed out. "Dr. Beckett probably isn't doing that, either."</p>
<p>"He's sent me some fitness reports that I have to find suspect," Rodney admitted. "Let me... hmmm. Let me see if I can ask Dr. Lam to quietly look into it for us."</p>
<p>"Good idea," Radek nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, indulge me for a moment," Rodney said. "Who can do more than sew a button on? Like, make clothes sort of sewing."</p>
<p>They all looked at him blankly. </p>
<p>"And... does anyone know any metal working?" Rodney went on.</p>
<p>Miko raised a hand. "I've done some jewelry making, if that counts," she offered with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Better than I can do," Rodney admitted. "I can spot weld, but that's about it."</p>
<p>Radek nodded. "I can weld, and do some metal work. But not true metallurgy."</p>
<p>"Plumbing?" Some shrugging. "Building sheds." Some shrugging.</p>
<p>"Okay, then," Rodney said. "Who did we think was going to do all that sort of thing when we got to Atlantis?"</p>
<p>They all stared at him. "Right! My thoughts, exactly!" Rodney answered his own question. </p>
<p>"I think we need more information about what kinds of things people can do," Peter said. </p>
<p>"If we have time, we'll put a list together," Rodney said.</p>
<p>Miko put in, "I know there's a lot of survivalist information out there. Let me see what I can find."</p>
<p>"Good!" Rodney nodded. "Okay, let's do what we can and get together in two days," Rodney said. "If you find something really important before that, let me know. Weir's gone to Washington for a couple of days, so we have some time to work on this."</p>
<p>Everyone nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"I think we're saving our own lives," Peter said. "Thank you for starting this."</p>
<p>Rodney left the meeting and went to see Carolyn Lam. </p>
<p>"I'd like a couple minutes of your time," he asked. </p>
<p>"Okay," she replied.</p>
<p>Rodney looked around. "Ummm... in your office?"</p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay, Dr. McKay," she grinned. "Now you've got me curious."</p>
<p>They went to her office and she closed the door. "Sit, then," she pointed to a chair. "Tell me what you need."</p>
<p>Rodney tapped on his tablet. "Two seconds," he said. He watched the scan go by. He moved the scanner and then picked up a pen that sat innocently on the shelf behind her desk. He dropped it on the floor and stepped on it.</p>
<p>"Oops. You've been bugged," he said. "Doesn't mean there's not another one, but that one was kinda obvious."</p>
<p>Lam got a stormy look on her face. "What?"</p>
<p>"The more I work with the SGC, the more paranoid I get," Rodney admitted. "You may want to talk to Carter and see if she can check out anything that might be going on here."</p>
<p>"I certainly will," she promised. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>Rodney gave her a high level outline of some of the concerns he had raised with his team -- mostly about qualifications and the supply lists. But he added in the secondary skills he had just asked his team about.</p>
<p>"You need to get General O'Neill involved in this," Lam said firmly. "He wouldn't let any of this happen."</p>
<p>"He's on my list, but I need to have an airtight case for what we need," Rodney nodded. "The IOA can over-ride any of O'Neill's decisions, and I need to give him something he can use to support what we need to do."</p>
<p>Lam grimaced. "True," she agreed. "What do you need from me?"</p>
<p>"Carson Beckett," Rodney said.</p>
<p>She winced.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Rodney said. "We've become friends of a sort, after working together in Antarctica, and now I've found that he's both doing some off-the-books research that he won't fully share with me, and I've just found out that he's not actually practiced medicine in years."</p>
<p>"Good thinking," Lam said. "I'm only faintly aware that he's doing some research, but he hasn't come by here to talk to me about anything related to treating Gate travel injuries. And there's a lot of things I wish I had known when I took over here. I'd be more than willing to share that information."</p>
<p>"Which also makes me worry about the rest of the medical staff slated to go with the Expedition," Rodney went on. "I know some basics, but I really don't know what I'm looking at when I look at CVs. Carson has sent me some half-assed fitness reports I can share with you. I was hoping you could take a look and make sure everyone is qualified."</p>
<p>"Send me what you have and I'll take a look," Lam replied.</p>
<p>"We have a handful of science staff that look okay on paper, but in reality are either shoddy scientists or outright frauds," Rodney admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of the medical staff fits one or both of those categories."</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay!" Lam exclaimed. "Really?"</p>
<p>Rodney nodded. "And, as a warning, Dr. Weir won't let me replace any of them, even though I supposedly have the authority to do so. I need you to not let her know what we're doing."</p>
<p>"When she was in charge of the SGC, she was pretty oblivious to what we were doing here, unless she wanted something for herself," Lam said. "Many of the people who go through the Gate need support of some sort after they leave the SGC. Medical trauma and mental trauma are about even. I tried to lobby her to get any extra support for people on Gate teams, but she really couldn't be bothered."</p>
<p>"Can you share what you can with Miko Kusinagi?" Rodney asked. "That's exactly the sort of information we need to share with the IOA."</p>
<p>"Sure," Lam agreed. "I have lots of data already and know where to get more."</p>
<p>"Excellent!" Rodney grinned. "And thank you!"</p>
<p>"I know what we're doing here is important," Lam said. "But we also need to deal with the long term affects of Gate travel."</p>
<p>"Not sure what I can do," Rodney replied. "But I'll add it to the list and I know General O'Neill will be interested, if no one else is."</p>
<p>"He and I have talked, but if you're getting the IOA and others involved in this, maybe he can finally push something through," Lam nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over dinner in the mess, Rodney casually said, "I can get the day after tomorrow off, if that works for you."</p>
<p>John's eyes lit up and then he frowned for a moment. "Okay, I'm supposed to meet with Sumner, but he always blows me off at the last minute. I'll tell him you asked for my time and that will be okay," he said.</p>
<p>"I don't want to get you into trouble!" Rodney protested.</p>
<p>"Please. Sumner would leave me behind if he had any way to do that," John said. "Ignoring me is the next best thing right now. So we'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Carter's agreed to look in on Fermi for me," Rodney said. "Told her I had some personal business to take care of, so she won't pry."</p>
<p>"We can meet at the motor pool tomorrow, about six?" John suggested. "Much as I hate to, we need to be discreet."</p>
<p>"I get it," Rodney agreed with a nod. </p>
<p>"I have some things to do between now and then," John said. "I probably won't see you until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Same here," Rodney admitted. "I'll be there!"</p>
<p>The two days flew by and Rodney found himself throwing some clothes into a bag at the last minute. He forced himself to not hurry to the elevators. </p>
<p>"Major," Rodney greeted John as he approached the motor pool.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay," John said with a suppressed grin.</p>
<p>"Glad you could take the time to show me around," John said, for the benefit of the SF bringing up the car.</p>
<p>"My pleasure," Rodney replied. </p>
<p>In the car, Rodney asked, "Sumner give you a hard time?"</p>
<p>"Nah," John replied. "I already got an email rescheduling tomorrow's meeting to next week.  We're good."</p>
<p>"I'm glad. I think," Rodney said. "Hey! I didn't get to tell you! Sumner's allergic to cats. Like really allergic. I was walking Fermi the other day and ran into him in the corridor. He wasn't really that close and started sneezing."</p>
<p>"Thought Fermi was hypoallergenic," John said.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean people can't be allergic, just less likely," Rodney explained. "But, if he's that allergic to cats, what does that mean for any exploration off world? You can't control for animals when exploring new planets."</p>
<p>"Interestingly enough, felines are relatively rare off-world, from what I can see," John said. "There were some missions that went out looking for exotic animals and some of the animals we have on Earth aren't found anywhere else."</p>
<p>"That is interesting," Rodney agreed. "But back to the allergy thing. If it were anyone else, would they be allowed to be part of the Expedition?"</p>
<p>"Probably not," John shrugged. "You have your own life threatening allergies, and there may be things that don't look like lemons but have the same properties."</p>
<p>"And don't think I don't know that," Rodney sighed. "But... I'm not the military leader of an expedition that's going off to the unknown. It's not a showstopper, but it probably should be a concern."</p>
<p>"It can be," John said. "Had a friend I went to school with that was going to enlist, but his allergy to... hmm... peanut butter, that was it. It was bad enough that he failed the physical because of it."</p>
<p>"Just another mystery, I guess," Rodney sighed. "Do we have plans?"</p>
<p>"Yup," John nodded. </p>
<p>"Going to share with the class?" Rodney teased.</p>
<p>"I got a room at the Hilton," John admitted. "It's got good reviews. Thought we should... indulge ourselves."</p>
<p>Rodney stood and turned in place.</p>
<p>"I thought you said a room," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"It's a room," John defended. </p>
<p>"It's like three rooms," Rodney pointed out. "It's a suite of rooms."</p>
<p>"And?" </p>
<p>"Just... it's nice," Rodney had to admit. "Let me chip in for it."</p>
<p>"Umm... you don't have to," John replied. "It got it."</p>
<p>"You sure?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>John nodded. </p>
<p>"Okay, but I know I make more money than what the military pays you," Rodney pointed out. "I'm not hurting for money."</p>
<p>John shifted in place. He took a breath. "Have some money of my own," he admitted. "Just... let me do this."</p>
<p>Rodney realized he should shut up and give in. "Okay," he agreed. "This is nicer than I would have done. Thanks."</p>
<p>The tips of John's ears turned red and he nodded.</p>
<p>Rodney moved toward John. "I'd like to kiss you," he said boldly. </p>
<p>John put out a hand that Rodney took and they moved closer together. He leaned in and the first kiss was soft, chaste. Then Rodney got both arms around John and the heat turned up exponentially.</p>
<p>"Bed," Rodney panted. "Want... want everything."</p>
<p>They shuffled their way to the bedroom, not wanting to let go. They tumbled onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Off! Off! Off!" Rodney commanded. He untucked his shirt but didn't undo the buttons, just pulled it over his head. "Come on, get with the program!" he told John.</p>
<p>John moved more carefully than Rodney and Rodney was naked first. So Rodney got to watch as John toed off his shoes and then paused before taking off his pants. </p>
<p>"Today!" Rodney pointed. </p>
<p>John slowed, deliberately. He slowly took down the zipper on his pants and gave a small shimmy once the zipper was lowered. He inched the pants down to reveal black boxer-briefs.</p>
<p>Rodney was mesmerized as John rolled the briefs down, an inch at a time. Just before his cock would have been revealed, John turned to the side, so that Rodney got a good look at John's ass. </p>
<p>"Get that pretty ass of yours in this bed!" Rodney said.</p>
<p>"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" John teased.</p>
<p>"I'd put my mark on that ass, if I could get away with it," Rodney said. "Now get over here!"</p>
<p>John took off the briefs and climbed into bed next to Rodney. </p>
<p>Kissing was even better with warm skin to touch, Rodney realized. John seemed to think the same thing, touching Rodney everywhere he could.</p>
<p>At some point, John snuck a hand between them, gathering their cocks together. </p>
<p>"This good?" John said.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah!" Rodney moaned. He put his own hand over John's and moved them up and down. John started coming first, which triggered Rodney's orgasm. </p>
<p>"Oh, wow!" Rodney said, relaxing fully onto the bed. </p>
<p>"Give me a sec," John said. He got up and went into the bathroom and Rodney heard the water run. He brought back a warm washcloth. "Too old to get stuck together," he said with a wry grin.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Rodney said. </p>
<p>John climbed back into bed and they traded lazy kisses. </p>
<p>Rodney must have fallen asleep because the next he knew, John was nudging him.</p>
<p>"Hey, sleepy, how about some dinner?" John asked. </p>
<p>"Sure," Rodney mumbled. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"It's almost midnight," John said. "I'll order pizza delivery. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Perfect," Rodney agreed. </p>
<p>Rodney stumbled to the bathroom to pee, then decided he probably had time for a quick shower. The decadent shower lured him in.</p>
<p>When he came out, John went in. "Pizza should be here any minute," John said. "It's paid for, just tip the delivery guy."</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Rodney said, digging boxers and a t-shirt from his bag. He found his wallet and got a twenty out. The kid delivering the pizza didn't seem too weirded out by his lack of clothes, and that the kid had probably seen worse.</p>
<p>Rodney turned on the television in the central sitting room and was glad John had ordered sodas to go with the food. He found a documentary on Egypt playing, turned the sound down so it was background noise at best.</p>
<p>Pizza led to more kissing, which sent them back to bed. </p>
<p>John did force them out of the room for lunch the next day, letting housekeeping know they'd appreciate the room being tidied up. They left a healthy tip for the housekeeper.</p>
<p>The hotel was near the city center and they walked around for a bit. The desk clerk had recommended a local brew pub but told them to wait a bit so the lunch crowd could go back to work and they'd have the place pretty much to themselves.</p>
<p>"I could get used to this," Rodney said as he ate his burger. "Good food. Good times..." he leered at John.</p>
<p>John smiled brightly. "I could too!"</p>
<p>Since they needed to be back in the Mountain early the next day, they ordered a room service breakfast to be delivered. </p>
<p>When it came time to leave, Rodney held John as long as he could. </p>
<p>"Damn your military," Rodney whispered. "Don't want to let you go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney knew Weir was still in Washington when he got his staff together again.</p>
<p>"Okay, what do we have?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"I'm working with Dr. Lam to pull medical records for Gate team members who have left the Mountain," Miko reported. "What information she has already is horrific, and she's never had a chance to follow up on all of the team members who have gone on to other hospitals or on to other postings."</p>
<p>"Good," Rodney said. "Do what you can with it."</p>
<p>"Also, Dr. Beckett's fitness reports are a shambles and some of it looks made up," Miko sighed. "Lam's furious about that and I had to talk her down from finding Beckett and ripping him a new one."</p>
<p>Rodney groaned. "Figures," he replied. "Anyone else?"</p>
<p>"We've looked at the supply lists and there's no reason that we're taking so little food and other supplies," Peter reported. "We're pretty sure we can easily take twice as many supplies as currently planned, even if we don't get the entire 38 minutes for the Gate."</p>
<p>David added, "We should be replacing the ramp to the Gate with a smooth platform. The current grated walkway is okay for what's going on now, but to move as much equipment and supplies as we plan, we should have a smooth surface. We can move a lot of materials if we have a good surface to move wheeled containers on. And I'll bet we'll find a use for those wheeled containers once we get to Atlantis."</p>
<p>"Good point," Rodney nodded.</p>
<p>"I talked to... let's just say I talked to someone who knows what they're talking about, and they're amazed at the lack of military supplies," Radek reported. "There's not enough spare weapons, and not enough ammunition for Gate teams, much less for required practice. There's also no heavy artillery weapons, or protection gear, or spare uniforms."</p>
<p>David added, "Like you said originally, there's only enough food supplies for maybe six months. And that's planning for civilian food needs, and I know military staff eat more."</p>
<p>"That's a good point," Rodney replied. "I never would have thought of that. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea what's going on with cooks and cleaning," Peter added. "I didn't want to alarm anyone I was talking to, but none of the science staff is skilled in providing three meals a day to two hundred people. Assuming we have the food to do that."</p>
<p>"Everyone will have assignments that should keep them busy," Rodney said. "No one should have the time."</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Peter nodded.</p>
<p>"I haven't had time to follow up on your 'other' skills," David said. "But we should make that something of a priority. Even if we bring seeds, we're assuming there will be something to plant them in... pots or whatever."</p>
<p>"Good to know," Rodney said. "I think." He gave a small grin. "Okay, I know we have other things to do. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"That's the worst of it, I think," Radek said. </p>
<p>"We also need to look at training for Gate travel and being on a Gate team," Rodney added. "We need to be prepared to go out and explore, which means training, protective equipment, and who knows what else."</p>
<p>"I'm interested in that," David offered. "But I know there are some who will refuse to carry a weapon or go through the Gate once we get to Atlantis."</p>
<p>Rodney moaned. "What do they think this is? A field trip to the local mall?"</p>
<p>David shrugged. "I'm not sure what they think this is, to be honest," he said. "A couple were startled when I asked them about what supplies they would need for an extended period of time. They seemed to think we could get deliveries when we needed them."</p>
<p>Peter hastened to add, "I think that's the exception rather than the rule. I haven't run into that extreme of an attitude, but I'm not sure everyone understands how long we may be on our own. The general consensus is 'maybe a few months' but we know it may be much longer than that."</p>
<p>"Okay, we need to go back through the Expedition parameters with everyone," Rodney decided. "I won't start that now, but it'll be one of the first things we do after we've settled some of these other issues."</p>
<p>"If we can get out of the Mountain for a few days, that also might help," Radek added. "Some sunshine, or at least fresh air, will be welcome."</p>
<p>"Good point," Rodney said. "As you get more information, send it to me. I'll pull it together and then send it back out to you for a final review. Weir's due back tomorrow and if I can't get in to see her, I'm going over her head to the IOA. That means I need whatever you have by the end of the day tomorrow. I know it's not complete, but we have enough to make our case."</p>
<p>"Be careful you do not get yourself dismissed from the Expedition," Miko said with a frown.</p>
<p>"I know, but it's a risk I have to take at this point," Rodney replied. "We're setting ourselves up for failure and we have to protect ourselves."</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Rodney said sincerely.</p>
<p>Rodney knew his next task was to make one last effort to meet with Weir. He sent another email requesting a meeting, sending a copy to Woolsey. </p>
<p>He had to give his staff credit, they came through with some damning information. He spent the evening organizing it and sent it back to them for review.</p>
<p>When he got nothing back from Weir by the middle of the following day, he reached out to Richard Woolsey and scheduled a phone conference.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay, how are you?" Woolsey asked.</p>
<p>"I have concerns that I've tried to raise to Dr. Weir and she's not been available to meet with me," Rodney started. "She's ignoring the Expedition Charter, she's supporting rogue research projects, she's appointed science staff without my input or approval."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Dr. Weir has reasons for what decisions she's made," Woolsey temporized. </p>
<p>"If I knew what those reasons were, I could work with them," Rodney retorted. "I'm sending you a file that documents the requests I've made, and the few responses she's given me."</p>
<p>Rodney could hear Woolsey tapping at his computer. </p>
<p>"She's not responded to all of these requests?" Woolsey asked.</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Rodney replied. "I've gone out of my way to be available around her <i>busy schedule</i> and she has made no effort to meet with me."</p>
<p>"That's not good," Woolsey admitted.</p>
<p>"On top of that..." Rodney started.</p>
<p>"There's more?" Woolsey asked.</p>
<p>"A lot more," Rodney replied. He sent off the draft of the information his staff had put together. "Take a minute and look through the presentation I just sent you."</p>
<p>"I will," Woolsey replied.</p>
<p>Rodney could hear Woolsey tapping at his keyboard again.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay, can you back this up?" Woolsey asked in a faint voice.</p>
<p>"Every single piece of it," Rodney said firmly.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"I also have some... information about the military staff that you will find interesting, especially in light of what you've just read," Rodney added.</p>
<p>"And what is that?" Woolsey asked.</p>
<p>Rodney gave a carefully edited summary of some of what he had learned from John, some things he had learned from Sargent Siler and his meeting with Sumner while walking Fermi. </p>
<p>"This is... appalling isn't quite the right word but all that comes to mind at the moment," Woolsey admitted. "Are you free tomorrow? I'd like to sit down with you and review everything you have before we do anything."</p>
<p>"My time is yours," Rodney agreed. "I can give you all the time you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days later that Woolsey arranged a meeting of the IOA Executive Committee, SGC Staff, and the senior staff for the Expedition. </p>
<p>As they took the elevator to the conference room on the upper floor of the Mountain, Rodney put a hand on John's arm. </p>
<p>"I need to apologize now for some things I'm going to say in there," Rodney said. "It's important that I say them, but I know you're... well, you're probably not going to take it well."</p>
<p>"Rodney?" John frowned at him.</p>
<p>"I need you to trust me," Rodney looked John carefully in the eye. "Please."</p>
<p>Rodney could see the struggle, but John nodded once. "I trust you."</p>
<p>"Good," Rodney grinned. "It'll be good at the end. I promise."</p>
<p>"It better be," John grumbled. But Rodney could tell it wasn't too bad. </p>
<p>The members of the IOA weren't allowed past the first two levels of the Mountain. They didn't have access to anything NORAD did and O'Neill didn't trust them with anything from the SGC. So a meeting room in the semi-public area of the Mountain was going to be used for this discussion.</p>
<p>Rodney made sure there was a carafe of coffee near his seat and poured himself a cup as everyone else gathered. He drank the first cup without tasting it and flushed as John smirked at him. He poured another cup and drank it slowly.</p>
<p>Sumner came in and sat next to O'Neill, while Carter sat on the other side of the General. Daniel and Teal'c sat next to their team mates. General Landry came in just behind SG-1 and left an empty seat between himself and Teal'c.</p>
<p>John left an empty seat between himself and Sumner, ending up next to Richard Woolsey. They nodded a greeting.</p>
<p>Elizabeth Weir came in and sat across from most of those already assembled, although relatively close to Landry..</p>
<p>The IOA Executive Committee came in as a group. Jean LaPierre from France, Shen Xiaoyi from China, and Johnathan Smythe from Great Britian made up the Executive Committee. They sat together in the row of seats next to Weir, who for some reason looked faintly smug at that arrangement.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay, you had some questions that I could not answer and felt should be discussed by the IOA Executive Committee and those invested in organizing the Atlantis Expedition," Woolsey called the meeting to order after everyone had been offered a beverage. "The floor is yours."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," Rodney replied. </p>
<p>Sumner looked decidedly unhappy to be there, frowning at the IOA representatives. Rodney wondered if he knew who really was running the Expedition, but then figured Sumner had already dug his own grave.</p>
<p>"Over the past two weeks, my staff and I have been checking on some of the plans being made for the Expedition," Rodney opened. "We've been looking at the Expedition Charter, the supply lists, and the general staffing for the Expedition."</p>
<p>"Most of those are outside your scope," Weir said, sitting up straighter. "Any questions you have should have come to me."</p>
<p>"Well, I did try to ask you those questions, Dr. Weir, and you essentially patted me on the head and told me not to worry about it," Rodney said calmly. "I sent you multiple emails and you have not responded to any of them. I tried to ask you in the five minute face-to-face meeting you gave me last week. As the Chief Science Officer, I am responsible for those that report to me and, while I know there are no guarantees on any Stargate mission, I'd like to think we were prepared for the trip we are about to take."</p>
<p>"I have reviewed the questions Dr. McKay has," Woolsey interrupted whatever Weir was about to say. "I feel that this group should hear him out and give him the answers he's looking for."</p>
<p>Weir gave a small huff and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Rodney was almost surprised when she didn't stamp her feet in protest.</p>
<p>"I am interested in hearing these questions and would like to know what concerns Dr. McKay has that he and Mr. Woolsey thought were important enough to request our time," LaPierre put in.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Rodney nodded at Woolsey and LaPierre. "I have all of this prepared as handouts after the session, so you don't have to remember everything we talk about."</p>
<p>"Let's start with the supply list," Rodney said.  He turned to Sam Carter. "The plan is to take enough food and supplies to last until we can get re-supply from a ship. The Daedalus, which is currently under construction, will be bringing that to us."</p>
<p>"Correct," Sam nodded.</p>
<p>"How long do you project before the Daedalus is ready for such a voyage?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"Current projections are ten to twelve months," Carter answered.</p>
<p>"And you're the current lead on that project?" Rodney went on.</p>
<p>"Yes," Carter said.</p>
<p>"What happens if something happens that you need to be pulled from that project?" Rodney asked. "You have good people working for you, but I'm going to suspect that if you aren't there, the completion date will slip?"</p>
<p>Carter shrugged. "While I would hope they could meet the current completion date, I have to be realistic and if I were not available at all, I think that it would take another two to four months to finish."</p>
<p>"Okay, so the best date we have for completion of the Daedalus is twelve months, but maybe as many as sixteen months," Rodney summarized. "Correct?"</p>
<p>"Correct," Carter nodded.</p>
<p>Rodney turned to Jack O'Neill. "If something goes wrong with the Daedalus project, I understand that the plan is to borrow a ship from one of our allies?"</p>
<p>"Yes," O'Neill nodded.</p>
<p>"At what point would you start those negotiations and how long would that take to organize?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>O'Neill sat back and considered. "If we hit twelve months, and the Daedalus isn't near done, that would be when we'd find an alternative."</p>
<p>"And who besides you can arrange that?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"Daniel and Teal'c are the best options for that," O'Neill replied.</p>
<p>"And what if SG-1 is sent on a mission and hasn't returned at that one year mark?" Rodney persisted. "Who else can ask?</p>
<p>"Umm..." O'Neill replied, unsettled. "Okay, I have to think on that." </p>
<p>"So if SG-1 isn't able to help with finding a ship, then we're looking at an even longer time before a ship is sent to Pegasus," Rodney summarized, looking O'Neill in the eye.</p>
<p>"Correct," O'Neill said, obviously reluctant to agree.</p>
<p>"Okay. That means the Expedition should be prepared to be on its own for as long as two years as a worst case," Rodney said. He turned to Weir. "At this point, the supply list shows enough food and supplies for standard civilian consumption and will last maybe eight or nine months."</p>
<p>"That is correct," she said with a nod.</p>
<p>"How did you plan to feed the Expedition when we run out of food?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"One of the first things we will do when we reach Atlantis is to find allies and arrange trade agreements for food and anything we will need," Weir said smugly. "We also should be able to grow some food to supplement what we're taking."</p>
<p>"Trade for food." Rodney said flatly. "What would we trade?"</p>
<p>"Medical knowledge, physical labor, whatever we find on the city," Weir listed. "Anything we can."</p>
<p>Rodney turned to O'Neill. "And how has that ever worked for you?"</p>
<p>"Well, finding places to trade for food has never been a priority for us," O'Neill admitted. "But I'm sure other teams would have information on that."</p>
<p>"Okay, hold on to that thought for a moment," Rodney said. He turned to Sumner. "If we were able to trade physical labor for food, I'm going to be up front and tell you that I only have about twelve members of the science staff that are capable of doing anything resembling manual labor. How many soldiers will you be willing to send?"</p>
<p>"What? No! None of my soldiers would be lent out for manual labor!" Sumner protested.</p>
<p>"Even if it meant they wouldn't be eating?" Rodney pressed.</p>
<p>Sumner sat back, looking like he had slapped. </p>
<p>"Okay, hold that thought for a moment," Rodney put in quickly before Sumner could go on. "How many calories a day are recommended for soldiers in a war zone?"</p>
<p>"Four to six thousand," Carter put in, frowning in thought. "For civilians, so-called normal consumption is fifteen hundred to twenty-five hundred calories."</p>
<p>"So given seventy military and one-hundred ten civilian members of the Expedition, that means approximately half a million calories of food a day," Rodney said. "Using that number against the proposed supply lists means we're really taking only four months of food with us."</p>
<p>There was a babble of voices at that point, Weir protesting loudly.</p>
<p>Woolsey pounded his hand on the table. "Quiet!" he said loudly. When everyone settled down, he turned to Rodney.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay. You were saying?" he offered.</p>
<p>"Let's first revisit the idea of trading with allies," Rodney said. "My staff has done an analysis of all SG team missions and found that a full sixty-one percent of the planets anyone has gone to are unoccupied and/or uninhabitable. Another thirty-one percent are inhabited by people who are barely making ends meet and have no surplus to trade."</p>
<p>"And the other eight percent?" O'Neill asked.</p>
<p>"Three percent are sufficiently advanced to have surplus food, and the other five percent are ruled by peoples that would try to capture us first and ask questions later," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"We'll just have to find that three percent!" Weir put in. "How do you know the number won't be higher?"</p>
<p>Rodney looked at her. "And how do you know it won't be lower?"</p>
<p>"It'll be fine!" Weir protested.</p>
<p>"And if Colonel Sumner won't give you any of his men for any manual labor, why should I volunteer <i>any</i> of the science staff? What else do you have to offer for trade?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"We should be able to supply personal goods or information that would be useful to many worlds!" Weir protested. </p>
<p>"Will you be giving up your own personal belongings?" Rodney asked. "That's what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"We'll find things we can trade on Atlantis!" Weir went on.</p>
<p>"The mythical city of Atlantis that we don't even know for sure exists?" Rodney pressed.</p>
<p>"It's there! And there will be lots of things we can trade!" Weir persisted.</p>
<p>"Okay. Again, let's hold on to that," Rodney said. "My sewing skills are limited to replacing buttons and the occasional split seam. I don't have the skills to make a new uniform. The supply list doesn't include replacement uniforms, or even buttons for that matter. Where will we get spare uniforms since the current plan is only four sets of uniform per person. I can go through that in a day!"</p>
<p>Weir shrugged. "You should pay more attention to what you're doing."</p>
<p>Taking a breath to ignore the slight, Rodney went on. "And who will be responsible for preparing meal? While I'll eat MREs regularly, a hot meal is always welcome. Cooking for two hundred people isn't something any of my people are experienced at." He turned to Sumner. "Yours?"</p>
<p>"No!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Dr. Weir has no administrative staff, no cooks, no lab technicians, no general support staff at all," Rodney went on. "While I'm the last person to want to re-invent a bureaucracy, we need some support staff so that the rest of us can do our jobs."</p>
<p>"Everyone can take turns!" Weir ground out.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see you when you take a turn at food preparation," Rodney smiled. He held up a hand when Weir took a breath to talk. "Again, we can hold on to this."</p>
<p>He turned to Sumner. "Next topic. Your current officer corp is yourself, Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford. Is that correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Sumner said warily. He, at least, had figured out by now that Rodney had a point coming soon.</p>
<p>"Have you read all the Stargate team mission reports?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"I've read the ones I need to read," Sumner replied.</p>
<p>"Huh. I'd be interested in knowing how you figured what you need to read," Rodney mused. He turned to O'Neill. "My staff has reviewed every single mission report..."</p>
<p>"You didn't have access to that!" Landry protested.</p>
<p>"Please," Rodney rolled his eyes. "First of all, as Chief Science Officer, I do have legitimate access to all of the mission reports. And my staff has access on a need-to-know basis and I've decided they need to know."</p>
<p>"There's information they shouldn't have in there!" Landry added.</p>
<p>Rodney could see the IOA members perk up at that admission. Shen Xiaoyi from China looked particularly interested in learning more about the SGC. Rodney knew O'Neill had never accepted Russians or Chinese military assets and had made sure Landry had held that line. As a result, both countries were desperate for anything they could learn. </p>
<p>Rodney shrugged. "Too late. Sorry." But he wasn't sorry. Not in the least.</p>
<p>O'Neill held up a hand to stop any further outburst from Landry. "We'll take that discussion off-line."</p>
<p>Landry frowned but kept quiet.</p>
<p>"McKay, you were asking..." O'Neill prompted.</p>
<p>"Colonel Sumner," Rodney turned to face him. "Were you aware that SG-1 is a statistical anomaly? If you take SG-1 out of the data, the average length of service of an SG team leader is just over six months. Over eighty percent of SG team leaders are rotated out after about six months. Over ninety percent of the time, it's for medical reasons -- serious injury or death -- and the other ten percent have a serious case of PTSD which disqualifies them from going off world again."</p>
<p>O'Neill looked gutted at that.</p>
<p>"What is going to happen when -- not if -- you are injured or unable to lead the military contingent?" Rodney asked softly.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant Ford should be up to speed by that time!" Sumner protested. "And the non-commissioned officers on the Expedition are seasoned Gate travelers."</p>
<p>"What about Major Sheppard?" Rodney did not look at John. He couldn't.</p>
<p>Sumner sneered. "He's only on the Expedition because of that damned ATA gene. He's not qualified to lead!"</p>
<p>"But Sheppard's a Major and Ford is a newly commissioned Lieutenant," Rodney said calmly. "In fact, if it wasn't for that black mark, which if you checked, isn't there any more, Major Sheppard would probably be a Colonel and he has more time in service than you do. He'd out-rank you. Doesn't that mean anything?" </p>
<p>"No!" Sumner exploded, jumping to his feet.</p>
<p>"Colonel!" O'Neill demanded. "At ease!"</p>
<p>"Sir!" Sumner said, not moving.</p>
<p>O'Neill turned to Woolsey. "Mr. Woolsey. May I suggest we take a short break?"</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Woolsey nodded. "Will twenty minutes be sufficient?"</p>
<p>"I think so," O'Neill said. "I'll have Walter bring fresh coffee."</p>
<p>O'Neill moved to the door. "Colonel Sumner. General Landry. Major Sheppard. With me."</p>
<p>Weir stood up and took a step. O'Neill held up a hand. "Dr. Weir, this is a military discussion and you are not invited."</p>
<p>"I have every right..." she started.</p>
<p>"No. You do not." O'Neill said firmly. "In fact, you are to stay in this room. I'm putting a guard on the door so that no one leaves." He looked around to make sure that was understood.</p>
<p>The room was quiet as the military men left the room. </p>
<p>Rodney sat back in his chair and Sam Carter came over and sat next to him. "McKay, where did you get that data from?"</p>
<p>"Mission reports, like I said," Rodney said. "My staff spent far too much time turning reports into data and then linking to the military database to see what happened to members of SG teams after they left the Mountain."</p>
<p>"What about the civilians?" Carter asked. </p>
<p>"That is on my to-do list, I just haven't gotten there yet. It's just as bad, to be honest," Rodney admitted. "Too many injuries and deaths, and just as much PTSD."</p>
<p>Carter sat back, eyes wide in amazement.</p>
<p>"How did we not know this?" Carter asked.</p>
<p>"Your team seems to be immune," Rodney said. "And you're off doing things no one else is doing. So you don't see what happens to all of the other teams. The medical staff here is good, but they don't have space for long term treatments that some soldiers require. And most of the PTSD isn't diagnosed until after they've left the Mountain. So it's not obvious."</p>
<p>"But...."</p>
<p>"And it's not your job to keep track of everyone else," Rodney said gently. "I need you to focus on building the Daedalus so you can come and get us."</p>
<p>"I had no idea Weir was so short-sighted," Carter sighed. "We worked with her when she was head of the SGC, and," -- she looked around and lowered her voice -- "between you and me, she made some questionable decisions. But it was a short enough of a time and we survived in spite of her."</p>
<p>"Which is why I had to bring all this out into the open," Rodney admitted. "Short-sighted doesn't begin to describe what's going on here."</p>
<p>"Do you think that maybe there's something else going on?" Carter asked. <i>The Trust?</i></p>
<p>Rodney shrugged. "Don't really know, but I'm making sure my people and I are as protected as I can make us."</p>
<p>Carter grinned. "Look at you! Taking care of other people!"</p>
<p>Rodney felt himself blush. "Don't remind me," he groused, but pleased that Carter had noticed.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Walter bringing in more coffee, and -- more importantly -- pastries. Walter looked at Rodney and said, "Don't worry, Dr. McKay! I double-checked and made sure that none of this has citrus in it."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Rodney said, getting up. Rodney held off enough to allow the IOA members, who had been whispering among themselves, to take their choice first. Rodney was glad to see a cherry and an almond pastry available. He took them both back to his seat, grabbing a fresh carafe of coffee. He poured a fresh cup, not remembering emptying the first cup. Or the first carafe. </p>
<p>LaPierre came over to Rodney and sat in the chair Carter had vacated. </p>
<p>"Dr. McKay, I'm assuming you can back up what you've said here?" he asked.</p>
<p>Rodney nodded. "I had already planned to send you all the data after the meeting. I just didn't want it to leak to the wrong people before the meeting. It loses it's impact that way."</p>
<p>LaPierre nodded. "I can appreciate that."</p>
<p>Woolsey came over at that point. "Dr. McKay, is there anything else you need at the moment?"</p>
<p>"No, thank you, Mr. Woolsey," Rodney said. "We may want to have a meeting later, depending on how everything works out here."</p>
<p>Just then, O'Neill came back. Alone. That made Rodney worry for a moment, but he had to trust that O'Neill knew John was an innocent in all this. He pushed his worry for John into a hole -- there was more to do.</p>
<p>"Are we ready to proceed?" Woolsey asked. O'Neill nodded and everyone went back to their seats.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay. What else do you have for us?" Woolsey prompted.</p>
<p>"At this point, I have a list of items," he decided on the fly. He had their attention and had to hope they were listening.</p>
<p>"First of all, the science staff going with the Expedition needs experience with Gate travel and need basic weapons qualifications."</p>
<p>"Now wait a minute!" Weir protested. "This is a <i>science</i> expedition! I am in charge and not the military!"</p>
<p>"And on every Gate team, just as many civilians are injured and killed as military," Rodney said baldly. "I will not take anyone who cannot defend themselves from what may be out there."</p>
<p>"But it's Atlantis!" Weir said.</p>
<p>"It's another world, one we do not know," Rodney said. "If it's puppies and unicorns, then we get lucky. But we have never been lucky, and the better prepared we are for that fact, the more of us will be alive when the Daedalus gets to us."</p>
<p>"Your recommendations, Dr. McKay?" LaPierre asked.</p>
<p>"That this becomes a military expedition, everyone going is prepared for the worst, and," he took a breath, "Dr. Weir does not even come along, much less be in a position of authority."</p>
<p>"I will not stand for this!" Weir stood up and took a step toward Rodney.</p>
<p>"Dr. Weir!" LaPierre said sharply, getting her attention. "Sit down!"</p>
<p>"I will not be maligned by this... this charlatan!" Weir shouted. "He's lying about all of this! He is the one that should be removed from the Expedition!"</p>
<p>As she had been shouting, Daniel had moved closer to her and got her attention.</p>
<p>"Dr. Weir," Daniel said gently. "How about we go back to my office and we can look at the data? That will give you a chance to prove whether Dr. McKay is correct or not." He placed a hand on her arm and she shook him off.</p>
<p>"Dr. Weir," Teal'c said. "In my experience, it is not always safe to travel through the Gate. We should certainly check whether Dr. McKay is correct about your people's experience."</p>
<p>"I <i>know</i> he is wrong!" she protested.</p>
<p>"Then let us go and prove it," Teal'c said. "DanielJackson and I will be glad to assist you in your endeavor."</p>
<p>"You'll help?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Certainly," Teal'c assured her solemnly. </p>
<p>Daniel nodded. "Come with us," he added. "No sense in wasting time."</p>
<p>She took a breath and looked around the room. "I am still the leader of this Expedition and I will call a meeting when I have the data to prove that Dr. McKay is wrong."</p>
<p>LaPierre nodded and Woolsey stood as she left the room with Daniel and Teal'c.</p>
<p>Rodney could see a guard move to follow them as they moved away from the meeting room.</p>
<p>Rodney cleared his throat. "I will have to thank them for that," he said.</p>
<p>"She'll end up in a guarded room before the day is out," O'Neill offered. "She knows too much to let her run around on her own."</p>
<p>"I hope you are almost done, Dr. McKay," LaPierre said. "I'm not sure we can deal with too much more."</p>
<p>"You should know that Dr. Weir has Dr. Carson Becket, who has been designated the Chief Medical Officer but has not performed routine medicine ever, working on a private project to see if he can give the ATA ability to someone who does not have it," Rodney added. "Dr. Weir is the only person that Dr. Beckett is reporting to and she has directed him to conduct human trials of his therapy without any other permission or oversight. The legal and ethical problems of that are considerable."</p>
<p>"She has what?" LaPierre asked. </p>
<p>"In addition, the reports provided by Dr. Beckett have falsehoods about the qualifications of the medical staff," Rodney pushed on. "Dr. Carolyn Lam of the SGC has worked with my team to check the credentials of the medical staff selected by Doctors Weir and Beckett and some of them should not be licensed to practice medicine, much less allowed to go with the Expedition."</p>
<p>Rodney looked around the room.</p>
<p>"I don't know what Dr. Weir has been telling you, but all of her reports should be considered suspect and carefully reviewed," Rodney concluded.</p>
<p>"I have already started that process and will forward my findings to the committee," Woolsey added.</p>
<p>"Those were the most pressing issues," Rodney admitted. "I'll send you all the report and be available to answer questions as you have them."</p>
<p>"I would prefer if everyone here would route all questions through me," Woolsey added. "That way I can eliminate any duplicate questions and make sure that Dr. McKay is not inundated."</p>
<p>Rodney nodded. "That will be appreciated. I'll send Mr. Woolsey the files and he can share them out with whomever needs to see them."</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Woolsey said.</p>
<p>"Okay, then!" O'Neill clapped his hands. "Anything else we need to do right now?"</p>
<p>Rodney shook his head and Woolsey took that as a sign to close the meeting.</p>
<p>Rodney sat back in his chair, exhausted. He didn't have to get through all the data he had prepared, but he knew O'Neill -- and Carter -- would finally be looking at the information seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney went back to the lab where he knew Radek and Miko would be waiting. He wasn't surprised to find DAvid and Peter with them.</p>
<p>"So?" Radek asked.</p>
<p>"Well, we've stirred up a hornet's nest, if nothing else," Rodney grinned. "Sumner acted as you-all predicted and O'Neill was forced to take Landry, Sumner, and Sheppard off somewhere and didn't bring them back to the meeting."</p>
<p>"I hope nothing happens to the Major," Miko said.</p>
<p>Rodney shrugged. "I have to hope the same thing," Rodney admitted. "Sumner all but admitted that Sheppard wasn't to be in the chain of command and that a non-com could take over if necessary before Sheppard was to be given command."</p>
<p>"Oh, my!" said Peter. </p>
<p>"We have to trust O'Neill is doing this right," Rodney said. "Right now, that's the best we have."</p>
<p>"And the supply issue?" Miko drew them back to the conversation.</p>
<p>"The IOA has that firmly in hand," Rodney replied. "They were blind-sided by the short-sighted approach Weir took and there's a better than even chance we're rid of her, too. Her puppies and rainbow approach is not going to survive the facts you were able to dig up."</p>
<p>"What's going to happen to her?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Don't know," Rodney replied. "But O'Neill pretty much admitted she knows too much to be allowed to run around without a keeper." He thought back to the meeting. "Oh, and Carter had no idea about the effects of being on a Gate team on the members. That was a pretty honest reaction, I think. Maybe the medical staff has a better idea, but -- as we found out -- even they don't know the results of what happens when someone leaves the Mountain."</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment.</p>
<p>"So, it looks like there's good news and bad news," Rodney said. "The good news is that we get what we're asking for. The bad news is that we get what we're asking for."</p>
<p>"Weapons training and Gate travel?" David asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"Required of everyone, including me," Rodney nodded. "Our job will be to do what we have to in order to stay alive long enough for that ship to come if we have to. We have to look at the worst-case scenario and be prepared for two kinda grim years."</p>
<p>"And if we find what we're looking for?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Then we get lucky and it may be only two mildly grim years," Rodney smiled. "If we have some really good luck, it'll be only one grim year."</p>
<p>"Oh, like that will be better!" Miko grinned. </p>
<p>Rodney grinned back.</p>
<p>"Okay, Grodin, you can get with Walter and see about weapons training for everyone," Rodney said. "Once we get Sheppard back, he can give advice on what kind of weapons we should train with, but I'm going to assume that basic hand-gun training is a given."</p>
<p>Peter nodded. "On it."</p>
<p>"Radek, you and Miko can ask Major Carter about going off-world," Rodney decided. "Now that she has our data, she'll be the easiest to work with, at least to get started. She'll be able to find out who manages the Gate schedule and how we can get into that rotation."</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>"David, you can work on updating our supply list," Rodney said. "You had some good ideas for seeds and such, that should be part of the list. Send that to me and I'll pass it on to Woolsey. He'll see that we get what we need."</p>
<p>"Now that we've raised questions about his background and the projects Weir had him working on, I'm pretty sure Beckett will drop out or be dropped. I really don't care which," Rodney said. "I'll work with Woolsey to find us a doctor who would be a better fit."</p>
<p>"As sad as I am to see Beckett go, finding someone with more recent experience will be better for the entire group," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Agreed. Anything else we need right now?" Rodney asked. </p>
<p>They all shook their heads.</p>
<p>"I won't say this often, but good work in putting all that information together," Rodney said. </p>
<p>Radek grinned at him.</p>
<p>Rodney went back to his room, knowing Fermi needed to be fed and then played with. Since he suspected they'd be at the SGC longer than they had planned, maybe they could move out to Area 52 for a bit, so they could see sunshine and have more space. That would let him set up a hamster wheel for Fermi so he could run when he wanted. </p>
<p>As he opened the door, he was surprised when Fermi wasn't there to greet him and demanding to eat. Another step revealed John asleep on his bed, with Fermi cuddled up to him.</p>
<p>John's eyes fluttered open but he didn't move. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Rodney said. "Did you feed the beast?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," John replied. "Cleaned the litter box, too."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Rodney said. He looked around, wanting to sit next to John but wasn't sure of his welcome.</p>
<p>"So. Interesting day today," John said, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair -- which only made it stand up more.</p>
<p>"It was," Rodney agreed. "Sorry if I..."</p>
<p>John waved a hand to stop whatever Rodney was going to say.</p>
<p>"Actually, you did good," John said. "Don't loom, come here.." He patted the bed next to him.</p>
<p>"So... what did O'Neill do?" Rodney asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"Since most of it's above my pay grade, I didn't get to see a lot," John shrugged. "O'Neill essentially threw me out of his office and said to come back to see him tomorrow morning. He took Sumner and Landry into the office and, well, that's all I know."</p>
<p>"Huh. To be a fly on the wall for that discussion," Rodney admitted his curiosity. "Why'd you come here?"</p>
<p>"Figured anyone really looking for me would go to my quarters, but you'd come here first," John said. "To feed Fermi, if nothing else."</p>
<p>Rodney leaned in for a soft kiss. "Good thinking," Rodney agreed. "After you left, I pretty much dropped the rest as a package and I'm guessing that the IOA is going to give us what we're asking for."</p>
<p>"Supplies, people, training?" John asked.</p>
<p>Rodney nodded. "All of it."</p>
<p>"Cool!" John grinned.</p>
<p>"Expect Peter Grodin to reach out to you," Rodney warned. "Weapons training is going to be a big thing for all of my people. Zelenka was in the Czech army at one point and probably has some weapon's experience, but I need him for some other work. Grodin has some private training, so he's the best I have to organize what we'll need. I told him to reach out to Walter first, then to you."</p>
<p>"Grodin's cool, I can help with that," John agreed. </p>
<p>"I'm also guessing that we might want to move out to Area 52 for a bit, just to have some space to work with," Rodney suggested. </p>
<p>"Peterson Air Force Base will have a weapon's range," John mused. "Let me see what we can come up with. Maybe moving to Peterson will be a better option."</p>
<p>"Work it out and you tell me," Rodney said. "I'm guessing we've pushed the date for the Atlantis trip out at least a month, if not more. I don't want everyone to have to spend that time underground."</p>
<p>"Good point," John nodded. "Peterson has what they call a 'temporary lodging facility' which is a fancy way of saying a hotel. We can get O'Neill to give us some space there and they will be used to folk moving in and out. But it will give us access to the shooting range and they'll have a reasonable supply of weapons on hand."</p>
<p>"That would work," Rodney agreed. "I'll add it to the list."</p>
<p>"Anything else that needs to be decided now?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Probably," Rodney shrugged.</p>
<p>"How about if you take a shower and come and take a nap with me for a bit?" John asked with a kiss.</p>
<p>Rodney kissed him back. "You have the best ideas."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another week before the IOA called for another meeting.</p>
<p>Rodney hadn't seen much of John in that time, both had been sucked into dealing with changes in staff and meetings in their own departments. </p>
<p>John would occasionally check in on Fermi and Rodney would come back to find that Fermi had been fed and the litter box cleaned, which he appreciated. That meant John had also played with Fermi for a while, taking the edge off the cat's need to exercise and play.</p>
<p>The IOA, through Mr. Woolsey, asked Rodney for endless information, some of which he did not have or could not get. He was honest about what he could provide and sent Woolsey back to O'Neill for a number of things.</p>
<p>Rodney looked for John while getting coffee before the meeting but had to go alone when he couldn't find the other man.</p>
<p>Woolsey and the IOA members were seated, and a soldier was setting up coffee and pastries for the meeting.</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay," LaPierre greeted him. "Thank you for helping us as you could over the past few days. Your information has been invaluable in making some crucial decisions about the Atlantis Expedition."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Rodney replied. <i>I think.</i> "Hopefully, we'll be better positioned for success."</p>
<p>"We'll wait for the others," LaPierre replied, taking a seat.</p>
<p>Rodney refilled his coffee and took a pastry. He didn't have to wait long before O'Neill came in with Sheppard and Carter. They sat around the table.</p>
<p>Rodney looked around. Wasn't anyone else coming?</p>
<p>"General O'Neill has asked to perform a small bit of military business as a start," Woolsey announced. "General, the floor is yours."</p>
<p>"Major Sheppard, if you would," O'Neill stood in an open space at the front of the room.</p>
<p>John looked worried for a moment, then went to stand in front of O'Neill.</p>
<p>"The Air Force owes you a very large apology for the way it has treated you," O'Neill said. "As Dr. McKay has pointed out, the black mark has been removed from your record and you are over due for promotion. While I tried to do more, I am pleased to inform you that you've been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, effective immediately."</p>
<p>O'Neill removed John's Major insignia and Carter handed O'Neill a small case. O'Neill pinned the new insignia on John's collar. </p>
<p>"Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard." O'Neill saluted and John automatically saluted back.</p>
<p>"Congratulations," Carter held out a hand and John shook it.</p>
<p>"Our congratulations, also," Woolsey added.</p>
<p>At this point, John looked faintly uncomfortable with all the attention, so he left off adding to the comments.</p>
<p>O'Neill, Carter and John sat back down. </p>
<p>"Now, that's an important step in going forward," LaPierre announced.  "At this point, Doctors Weir and Beckett have been removed from the Expedition. Dr. Beckett's projects have been seized by Dr. Carter and her staff and they will be performing an independent audit on his work."</p>
<p>"Thank fuck," Rodney breathed to himself.</p>
<p>LaPierre looked at Rodney and Rodney scrambled to say, "Sorry, go on."</p>
<p>"Dr. McKay will remain as Chief Science Officer and, unless he has any objections, Colonel Sheppard will be Chief Military Officer," LaPierre announced. </p>
<p>Woolsey uncharacteristically shuffled the papers in front of him for a moment. </p>
<p>LaPierre went on. "The IOA has asked Mr. Richard Woolsey to take the position of Chief Administrator for the Expedition. The three of you will serve as the co-leaders of the Expedition."</p>
<p>Rodney sat back. <i>That</i> he had not expected. </p>
<p>"Congratulations," John said.</p>
<p>Oh, right. "Congratulations," Rodney added.</p>
<p>Woolsey nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I think we can work well together and should be able to run the Expedition as it should be."</p>
<p>"With that, while we are aware that there is need for whatever we can find on Atlantis, we have pushed out the departure date for the Expedition. With the need for more supplies and more training, we cannot in good conscience keep the existing schedule. We would ask you to review what is needed and propose a new schedule."</p>
<p>Woolsey nodded.</p>
<p>"General O'Neill, I'm asking you to assist the Expedition with some of the training that is needed," LaPierre said. "I understand that it might be beneficial to take the members of the Expedition to another location, since you cannot easily provide the training needed here."</p>
<p>"That is correct," O'Neill said. "I'll have my staff work on that and let you know what options there are."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Woolsey replied. </p>
<p>"General," John put in. "Mr. Woolsey will need access to the SGC."</p>
<p>"Oh, right," O'Neill nodded. "Carter?"</p>
<p>"Walter can help with that," Carter replied. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Woolsey nodded. </p>
<p>"Since we've just made some major changes, I'd like to give the senior staff the opportunity to meet and determine the next steps. Mr. Woolsey will be responsible for keeping the IOA updated and to ask for anything that is needed," LaPierre said. "I will send a summary to all the members of the Expedition and tell them to contact one of the three of you for updates."</p>
<p>With that, the IOA members stood and, after a round of hand-shaking and various <i>Congratulations</i>, they left.</p>
<p>O'Neill clapped his hands together. "Okay, be careful what you ask for," he grinned. "Let Walter or Carter know what you need and what we can do for you."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," John nodded.</p>
<p>"Now, since we have to process Mr. Woolsey so he can get to the SGC, I'm going to give you the rest of the day off," O'Neill said. "You have a lot of work to do, so get a good meal and get some sleep. You're going to be busy."</p>
<p>Rodney silently agreed. "Okay, I need to check on Fermi, but I could use a good meal. John, Mr. Woolsey, would you like to join me?"</p>
<p>Woolsey looked startled to be included. "Thank you, Dr. McKay, but I have a lot of personal business to tie up," he replied. "And please, call me Richard."</p>
<p>"And I'm Rodney," Rodney said. "John?"</p>
<p>John shrugged. "Sure," he agreed. "I could eat." He looked down at his uniform. "Let me change?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Rodney agreed. "Meet you up top in... forty-five minutes?"</p>
<p>John nodded. </p>
<p>"Have a good day!" O'Neill added. Carter followed him out of the meeting room.</p>
<p>Rodney went back to his room, put out some food for Fermi and cleaned up. He had time, so he checked his email.</p>
<p>He sent his team a brief message: <i>Weir and Sumner are out! John, Richard Woolsey and I are co-leaders. We're getting pretty much everything we asked for. Good work and thank you. I'm taking the rest of the day off and will be back in the Mountain tomorrow.  --MRM</i></p>
<p>Radek must have been online and wrote back a brief note. <i>Good news! Enjoy and see you tomorrow!</i></p>
<p>Rodney hoped he was reading John right and packed a small overnight bag with some supplies and clean clothes. He hurried up to the outer exit, where John was waiting with a car. He  got in and asked, "Where to today?"</p>
<p>John's ear's reddened. "Thought maybe we could go back to the Hilton. If you want?"</p>
<p>Rodney grinned. "Oh, I want!" He held up his bag, "I was an optimist and have some things."</p>
<p>"We can order room service and stay most of the night and get back early tomorrow," John said. "It'll probably be our last chance to spend time alone together, away from the Mountain."</p>
<p>"Depending on what O'Neill comes up with, I'm suspecting my science staff will be out of the Mountain for a couple of weeks," Rodney said. "So we won't even be in the same place."</p>
<p>John frowned, then sighed. "We'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"At the very least, we'll be talking regularly," Rodney said. "I almost want to start over from the beginning."</p>
<p>"That would be cleaner," John nodded. "More work, but worth it in the end."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll ask Carter to let us know when Woolsey's been cleared to access the SGC," Rodney said. "The three of us can sit down and work through what needs to be done. Woolsey will be a god-send in helping to keep everything organized."</p>
<p>"O'Neill's offered Walter's help while we're still on Earth," John said. "I had to promise not to take him with us, but between Walter and Woolsey, they'll keep us on track."</p>
<p>John pulled into the Hilton and let the valet park the car. He got his own bag from the trunk and admitted, "I was an optimist, too!"</p>
<p>Check-in was simple since John had found time to call ahead so they'd have a suite again. </p>
<p>"Umm... let's order in food first," John suggested. "As much as I want to take you to bed, I think a meal first would be good."</p>
<p>"Mmmm... burger and fries," Rodney moaned. "Real cow will be hard to get, so might as well enjoy it while we can."</p>
<p>"And... ice cream," John added with a grin. </p>
<p>"And... potato chips!" Rodney added. </p>
<p>"We'll have to plan for some of that," John said. "Now that we're really in charge, we can make sure to include as much real food as we can."</p>
<p>"Think we'll have room?" Rodney asked. "Thirty-eight minutes is pretty finite."</p>
<p>"We'll have to try," John shrugged. "Now. Food first."</p>
<p>"Want to eat down stairs or get room service?" Rodney said. </p>
<p>"Let's eat downstairs," John suggested. "It should be faster. We'll pre-order breakfast in the room."</p>
<p>"Works for me," Rodney replied. "Come on, I'm hungry!"</p>
<p>While Rodney appreciated his burger and fries, the anticipation of sex with John allowed him to skip dessert in order to get them back into the room. John just smiled at him, but didn't try to dissuade him, either.</p>
<p>As soon as they were in the room, John had Rodney pinned against the door and had his mouth on Rodney's. Rodney snaked his arms around John and drew him in close.</p>
<p>"Bed," Rodney muttered. "Too old for door sex."</p>
<p>John broke away and laughed.</p>
<p>Rodney stripped off his shirt on his way to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes along the way. He leaned down to push the covers off the bed and then dropped his pants. He sat down to take off his socks and then leaned back on the crisp sheets.</p>
<p>"Well? You going to join me?" Rodney asked, wriggling around.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know, the view is pretty good from here," John drawled. </p>
<p>But Rodney could see the interest in his eyes -- and the tenting in his pants.</p>
<p>Rodney reached down to stroke his cock. "Well, if you're not going to do anything about this, I'll take care of it myself."</p>
<p>John reached in to grab Rodney's wrist. "While I'd love to watch you jack yourself off some day, I'm going to take care of that."</p>
<p>Without taking his hand from Rodney's wrist, John pinned the hand to the bed and then crawled up the bed. He leaned over and licked at Rodney's cock. </p>
<p>Rodney groaned. "I'm not going to last if you do that!"</p>
<p>"That's my plan," John said. "Then we can take more time for the second time around."</p>
<p>"Less talking, more... whatever," Rodney commanded.</p>
<p>"Bossy. Good thing I like that," John said as he took Rodney into his mouth.</p>
<p>The second round was slower but better for it. Rodney was mostly asleep as John cleaned them up and put a towel down over the worst of the wet spot. Rodney wrapped himself around John and fell soundly asleep.</p>
<p>The alarm went off too early. </p>
<p>"Breakfast is coming soon," John muttered. </p>
<p>"Shower?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"You go, I'll wait for the food," John said. </p>
<p>As they were getting ready to leave the room, Rodney admitted, "This is going to be hard."</p>
<p>John came close and dropped a small kiss on Rodney's lips. "But worth it!"</p>
<p>Rodney grinned. "Oh, yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fermi wasn't happy to have been left overnight alone, but seemed happy when presented with food and fresh water in the morning. Rodney cleaned the litter box, figured the clean clothes he had on were fine, and went to find Sam Carter.</p>
<p>"Any idea when Woolsey will be cleared for the SGC?" Rodney asked.</p>
<p>"He has some NDAs to sign," Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Of course," Rodney nodded. There were <i>always</i> more NDAs to sign.</p>
<p>"And he has to go through Medical," Sam said. "Carolyn will give him the standard newbie check-up, so that's most of the morning."</p>
<p>"Should be done about lunchtime, then," Rodney guessed.</p>
<p>"That's about right," Sam nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, thanks," Rodney said. He sent off a note to Walter, copying John, and to ask if he could find them a meeting room or office they could use for a couple of days for the three of them. If nothing else, they could use his office, but he really didn't have enough room for three people to work on the plans he knew they needed to work on.</p>
<p>Rodney went in search of Radek but he found Miko first. </p>
<p>"Rodney!" she greeted him. "Did you have a good day yesterday?" she teased.</p>
<p>Rodney fought a blush, but from her smirk didn't think he succeeded. </p>
<p>"John and I have decided we want to look at everything from the beginning," he told her. "We're going to start with the Expedition Charter and work our way to the goals and objectives. Figured I'd give you guys a head's up and give you a chance to add or remove anything that's on the list already. Doesn't mean the IOA will agree with everything, but we're in a position to do this as right as we can."</p>
<p>"I can have my department done by the end of the day," Miko admitted. "Once you confirmed Weir was gone, I started working on that."</p>
<p>"We're also be going off site for weapons training," Rodney added. "John thinks there's space at Peterson Air Force Base, but Walter's going to be making the arrangements."</p>
<p>"When we have that confirmed, that will also be our chance to weed out those we don't want to take with us," Miko replied.</p>
<p>"Once we have a first cut on the new plan, I'll call a department meeting to brief everyone," Rodney said. "Anyone who doesn't want to do weapon training, or who fails the training, won't be going with us. At the same time, we'll weed out those that we don't want to take with us and start interviewing whomever is on our waiting lists."</p>
<p>"I'll let the others know," she offered. </p>
<p>"Good," he said. "I'll get out an email shortly, but I'll probably be spending the next couple of days with John and Richard, sorting everything out. I may not get right back to you, but send in what you have."</p>
<p>"Will do!" she grinned.</p>
<p>It took the three of them the better part of a week to re-do the Expedition goals and objectives. Richard sent the list to the IOA, but was confident that there wouldn't be any major changes.</p>
<p>The meeting with the science staff was as contentious as Rodney thought it would be.  And that was after they had let go the scientists 'appointed' by Weir to the Expedition. A few were resigned to their fate, but half a dozen had to be removed from the meeting room by SFs. Good thing John had suggested security be on stand-by in case something happened. Rodney casually removed all of their security clearances, knowing they'd not get a government job without that.</p>
<p>At the meeting, there was general dismay at the requirement for weapons training and physical fitness. </p>
<p>"I sent you the data," Rodney said firmly. "This is not a walk in the park and I need everyone up to a reasonable level of fitness so that you don't get killed out there! <i>I</i> certainly don't want to get killed. If you can't do it, you're off the Expedition, as simple as that."</p>
<p>"Some of you can apply to transfer to Area 51," Radek offered. "There are openings in many areas, and you will be safer there."</p>
<p><i>Unless the Goa'uld drop by, or the Ori decide to target Earth!</i> Rodney thought to himself. But he knew better than to say that aloud.</p>
<p>The group that ended up at Peterson for weapons training was about what they had thought. There were a couple of scientists that had balked at the weapons training that they had not expected, but, overall, the group was coming together. Any new hires were run through weapons training and physical fitness testing before being told all the details of the job. It saved a lot of trouble for everyone.</p>
<p>During this, Rodney barely got to see John. After the meetings to reform the Expedition mission and goals, John went off to somewhere where O'Neill had him selecting officers and enlisted to join the Expedition. They talked when they could, but were very aware that nothing was private.</p>
<p>Late one afternoon, Rodney needed a break. He went down to his room, put Fermi on his leash and they went topside to a grassy area just outside the entrance to the Mountain. He needed some sunshine and fresh air and walking the cat was a great excuse.</p>
<p>Fermi stalked some flying insects as Rodney sat on the grass. It felt good to just <i>be</i> for the moment. Rodney closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Is this a private meeting, or can anyone join?" </p>
<p>Rodney's eyes flew open. "John!"</p>
<p>"Had a minute and Grodin told me you had taken the cat for a walk," John admitted. </p>
<p>"Sit, if you want," Rodney invited.</p>
<p>John sat next to Rodney, bumping their shoulders together. </p>
<p>"How are you?" John asked.</p>
<p>"I've talked to you like three times a day, every day," Rodney replied.</p>
<p>"Well, that was on the phone," John said. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Rodney took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, I think I am," he admitted. "You?"</p>
<p>"I'm still adjusting to being in charge," John admitted. "But O'Neill's been a big help and has made sure I haven't fucked anything up too much."</p>
<p>"It'll be fine," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think it will." John agreed.</p>
<p>"I think it's meatloaf night," Rodney said. "Dinner?"</p>
<p>"Sure," John said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Expedition left Earth only two months and five days later than originally scheduled. For everything they had to fix, Rodney considered that a major win.</p><p>John was in the Gate room with the staff that would fit in that area. Rodney worked with Sam Carter to install the ZPM to allow them to dial the Gate.</p><p>Rodney stood in the room overlooking the Gate and hovered as Walter dialed Atlantis. He listened as Walter counted the chevrons and gave a sigh of relief as the final chevron engaged and the wormhole engaged.</p><p>John and Radek pushed the MALP through the Gate. Not having to wait for the MALP to inch its way up the ramp gave them an extra two minutes -- minutes that may be valuable as they're moving supplies through the Gate.</p><p>"Large, open space. Looks like it's inside a structure," Walter announced. "Dark, but it may be nighttime," he reminded them. </p><p>"Breathable atmosphere," Sam reported. </p><p>"Looks like we're not getting out of this!" Rodney grinned.</p><p>O'Neill looked around the room. "Are we good?" he asked.</p><p>"Looks clear," Walter replied. "Good by me."</p><p>"Environment is well within tolerances," Sam said. "Good by me."</p><p>"ZedPM holding, Gate stable," Rodney replied, looking at the system reports. "Good by me."</p><p>"You have a go!" O'Neill said.</p><p>Rodney leaned into the mic, "Atlantis Expedition, we have a go. It's dark on the other side but a large open space."</p><p>John replied. "Good to know!" He turned to his team. "Let's move!"</p><p>The first teams started moving, pushing their assigned loads through the Gate. John had stepped through first with Richard Woolsey, and Major Evan Lorne was right behind them. They would direct traffic on the other side, to make sure there was room for what was coming behind.</p><p>The first loads were the 'critical' supplies -- food, equipment, generators, weapons, an oversize first aid kit. They had staged the supplies so that if the Gate cut off suddenly, those in Atlantis had some of everything. Breaking the load down to spread everything out was just common sense. </p><p>Rodney hurried to the Gate area, and started pushing his own assigned load. His load included Fermi in his cage, and a portion of the cat supplies that he had arranged for. </p><p>He had consulted with Dr. Fisher about taking Fermi through the Gate and they decided to put him under a mild sedation for the trip. That would also mean Fermi would sleep for the first couple of hours that they were on Atlantis, while Rodney and John were getting things settled. He also didn't know what kind of housing arrangements they'd be able to come up with, so he had put the harness on Fermi, so he could easily attach the leash.</p><p>He and John had had a discussion about whether they should go through the Gate together or not. John knew that Rodney needed to keep an eye on the Gate diagnostics, so that they'd lose precious minutes if they waited for Rodney to join the very first wave. Rodney was worried that something catastrophic would happen and he would be left on Earth while John was in Atlantis.</p><p>They finally compromised that John would go through first with Richard, but that Rodney's gear would be staged so that he would be going through less than five minutes after John. Rodney had to be optimistic enough that the Gate would hold at least that long, so that he would get through and not be left behind.</p><p>Every member of the Expedition had something to carry or push through the Gate. Everyone carried an oversized backpack with personal belongings, and also had a load to push. The contents were spread out through the various pallets, and the most critical items were staged for the first waves.</p><p>Rodney stepped through the wormhole to find controlled chaos on the other side. Soldiers had formed a 'bucket brigade' to move pallets to space just outside the arrival area. That kept the space clear for the coming waves.</p><p>Rodney grabbed Fermi's cage and gave his pallet to the brigade. </p><p>"What do we have?" Rodney asked, putting Fermi at his feet and pulling a computer out of his backpack.</p><p>"The air is okay," John said. "Stale, but breathable. Therre's a slight draft, so some air circulation is still working. Minimal dust, so there's filtration somewhere. There's no signs of life that we can see. No people, animals or vegetation. We've identified a large room down a short corridor that we're pushing everything to. We're pushing people there and having them stay there until we've secured more space."</p><p>Rodney looked around and saw a set of stairs leading to a second level. "What's up there?"</p><p>"Haven't gone that far," John admitted. </p><p>"I'm going to leave Fermi off to the side here, and go up there?" Rodney asked. He pointed at the soldier nearest him. "Keep on eye out?" </p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>John looked around. "Everything is going okay and we're coming to the end of the essential equipment. And we have about eighty percent of the Expedition through the Gate."</p><p>"Good to know," Rodney said. </p><p>"Let's take a look," John said, nodding at the stairs. "Richard?"</p><p>"Right behind you," Richard replied.</p><p>John put a foot on the first step and it lit up.</p><p>"Keep going," Rodney urged. </p><p>As John went up the stairs, the steps lit up. When he reached the top, lights turned on for the entire room.</p><p>"That's helpful!" Rodney said. </p><p>Richard followed them up and looked around. "What is this?"</p><p>John signaled Lorne. "Looks like we can turn off our lights and save on the batteries," he directed. </p><p>Radek came up the stairs to join them. </p><p>A series of consoles was lined up around the room. John walked around the room, touching everything so that it would light up. </p><p>"Miko!" Rodney called. "Come up here!" They were all comfortable in reading Ancient, but Miko had a more intuitive ability that allowed her to translate something faster.</p><p>As she came up the stairs, Rodney and Radek were hooking their computers into the Ancient systems. It wasn't always a simple connection and it might take some time before they had their own interface.</p><p>Miko came up. "Oh!" she grinned. She moved to the center of the room. "Okay, that's the dialing device," she pointed to a console that overlooked the Gate. "Communications.... and... security... and... flight operations?"</p><p>"Space ships?" John's eye lit up.</p><p>"Maybe," she allowed, with a grin.</p><p>Peter called up. "All Expedition members through the Gate, we're three-quarters of the way into the supplies and have all the pallets identified as essential loads. If all goes well, we have another fifteen minutes on the Gate and should get everything through."</p><p>"Good to know!" Rodney nodded. </p><p>A crackle on the radio. "Colonel Sheppard? Dr. McKay? You need to see this!" Sergeant Matias called. He was on the team tasked with mission security; he and his team were carefully exploring the surrounding areas.</p><p>"Important?" John asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so," he said.</p><p>"Where are you?" John asked as they went down the stairs.</p><p>"Just past the room where we're storing the supplies," Matias reported. "So straight across, follow the corridor and we'll be on your left."</p><p>"Got it!" John said. "Coming?" John asked Rodney.</p><p>"Sure!" Rodney replied. </p><p>Woolsey shook his head and said, "I think I'll wait here."</p><p>"Be back shortly," Rodney told his team.</p><p>They walked through the second space where the Expedition members and supplies were waiting for directions. Everyone was to keep their backpack on or handy, in case something went wrong. Safety came first, and no one was to leave the initial landing area until permission was given.</p><p>They found Matias and his team looking out a window. Not into sky, as one would expect, but into water.</p><p>"The city is underwater," Rodney said flatly.</p><p>"That's... unexpected," John replied as he peered out the window.</p><p>"It's fairly dark, so we must be down quite a ways. Let me see what we can find out," Rodney said. "Back to the Gate room."</p><p>"Keep close to this area," John said. "We don't know what's keeping the water out or how it works. We may need to evacuate quickly, if we run into problems." Matias was the only ATA positive member of his team. "Try not to turn anything on."</p><p>Matias nodded. "Nothing but lights have activated," he reported. "But I'll be extra careful."</p><p>"Good!" Rodney nodded.</p><p>He and John hurried back to the Gate room. As they went up the stairs, he said, "Radek, the city..."</p><p>"... is underwater," Radek finished for him. "It seems to be a security measure, and there's a shield over the city protecting it from the ocean."</p><p>"Over most of the city," Miko corrected. "There are some outlying areas where the shield has failed and the city is flooded."</p><p>"Did you find a map?" Rodney asked.</p><p>"Not a good one," Radek replied. </p><p>Just then Peter came up the stairs. "Everyone through the Gate, all the supplies have come through and some of the 'nice to have' things are coming through. We're at thirty-three minutes and the Gate could shut off at any time now."</p><p>They looked at the Gate to see the last few pallets of goods coming through. Rodney was both surprised and thankful that they got everything they planned for. That would make life slightly better until they could make contact with Earth again.</p><p>The last thing through was a smaller pallet, with a crate of something that had a red bow on top of it. As soon as the pallet was through, the Gate shut down -- only about a minute less than the standard thirty-eight minutes. Good!</p><p>Curious, Rodney went down the stairs, Richard following him, to check the pallet out, since it wasn't anything they had packed.</p><p>There was a note from O'Neill.</p><p>
  <i>Congratulations! Celebrate your success in reaching Atlantis. See you in a year!</i>
</p><p>It was a case of champagne, with a set of plastic champagne flutes.</p><p>"Huh," Rodney said.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to have a party at some point," Richard said.</p><p>"Rodney!" Radek called, in some alarm.</p><p>"What?" he replied.</p><p>"City is releasing moorings and will be rising to the surface," Radek reported. </p><p>Rodney tapped his communicator to open a channel to the entire Expedition. "Okay, the city is currently underwater and it's going to be moving to the surface shortly. We have no idea how violent the rising will be. Get down on the floor, if possible next to a wall. Everyone hold on!"</p><p>The city lurched as Rodney was going up the stairs. John came down a step and held out a hand to steady him while they made their way up to the control level. Richard had moved to a spot next to a wall on the Gate level. He had to hope Fermi was okay, going over there right now was out of the question.</p><p>"How far down was the city?" Rodney asked.</p><p>"About twenty-five hundred meters," Radek reported. </p><p>"About a mile and a half. Do we have to worry about decompression?" John asked.</p><p>Rodney shrugged. "Let's hope not," he said. </p><p>Another sudden movement had Rodney stumbling. </p><p>"Okay, take your own advice," John ordered. "Everyone, sit on the floor until we're on the surface."</p><p>Rodney dropped down next to a console. John scooted over next to him. </p><p>Rodney took the opportunity to hold John's hand as the city lurched its way to the surface. </p><p>Radek announced to those in the control room, "Almost there. Don't know what's going to happen when we break the surface."</p><p>Rodney tapped his communicator to talk to the entire Expedition. "We're almost at the surface. The city may bounce around once we break the surface. Stay where you are until someone sends an all clear."</p><p>"Breaking surface... now!" Radek announced.</p><p>There were several jolts, throwing Rodney against John. John's hold on his hand tightened.</p><p>It took another fifteen minutes before the larger movements stopped. </p><p>Radek stood and looked at the console he had been watching.</p><p>"We're on the surface," he announced. "There are some stabilizers working to make sure the city stays level. But I can see that some stabilizers did not activate."</p><p>Miko looked over his shoulder. "That's in the same area the shields failed," she said. "We'll have to check that out when we have some time."</p><p>"Start a list," Rodney said, getting up. He reluctantly let go of John's hand. "I suspect we'll have a lot to do." He looked over to Radek. "Safe to move around?"</p><p>"Should be," Radek allowed. </p><p>"That should be the worst of it," Rodney announced to the Expedition. "Please pay attention for the next hour or so."</p><p>John changed to the military channel. "Make sure our supplies are secure," he said. "If something breakable has tipped, take care of that first."</p><p>Richard came up the stairs, carrying Fermi's cage. "Figured he could join us, even if he's still sleeping," he said.</p><p>That Richard Woolsey was a cat person really should not have been much of a surprise to Rodney. Richard had taken the time to become acquainted with the cat, volunteering to walk Fermi and help take care of him. </p><p>"Think it's safe?" Richard asked.</p><p>"As safe as it's going to be for the moment," Rodney answered.</p><p>A sudden spate of swearing in Czech caught Rodney's attention.</p><p>"What?" Rodney went over to see what Radek was looking at.</p><p>"City has... less than minimal power," he said. "Good thing we stayed in one place, so we can conserve what little is there."</p><p>"Damn," Rodney breathed. "Okay, that goes to the top of the list. How much power do we have, what can we do with the generators we brought, and... what can we turn off?"</p><p>Miko poked a console. "Now that we're on the surface, the atmosphere seems breathable, so I'm turning off the shield. That will save a lot of energy," she said.</p><p>"Get the biologists working to check for any problems with the air," Rodney said. "They have kits to test for that."</p><p>"On it!" Peter replied. </p><p>Rodney looked around. "Let's go see what we have?"</p><p>John nodded. "Sure!"</p><p>They went back to the balcony where Matias had showed them under the ocean not half an hour ago. With the shields down and being on the surface, the balcony looked out on endless water.</p><p>"Wonder if there's any land out there?" John asked.</p><p>"Since the city was deliberately under water, I have to hope there's something," Rodney said. "We'll get to that soon."</p><p>They looked around at what they could see. </p><p>"We'll have plenty to do right here," Rodney said. </p><p>"Let's see what we can do to find some place to sleep tonight," John said. "I'll get Matias back out looking for someplace we can bunk down and I'll get Bates to arrange security."</p><p>"That's good," Rodney agreed.</p><p>They stood looking out over the waves and looked up to blue sky.</p><p>"Okay, we have lots of work to do," John said. "Let's get to it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While this is open ended, there may or may not be more in this universe...  so consider this complete for now.</p><p>Anything I add will be not be part of this, so subscribing here won't give you any alerts (sorry!). But I will make sure to make it part of a new series if/when there is more.</p><p>Many thanks to everyone that leaves kudos and comments... you and they are all loved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>